Raised By Wolves
by Taurus Pixie
Summary: Abandoned in the woods as a baby, Renesmee was found and raised by the Quileute wolves. She knows nothing about her real family and often feels like a freak. On her fifteenth birthday though, Renesmee sets out on a journey of self discovery to find out who she really is, but what could she possibly uncover as she opens Pandora's box?
1. Worst Day Of The Year

**~ Raised By Wolves ~**

**Yeah I know that I originally said that I would post this story around the beginning of September but of course…damn school work got in the way. Luckily I leave in a few months to never return ha ha ha! Also if you have read my profile page then you will realise that I have posted this story over a week early, hurray! **

**I have been kinda wanting to write a depressing story like this for a while just to challenge my writing ability and it seems to be working out so far and I can't wait to see what you guys think. I just came up with it randomly. Most of my ideas just seem to pop out of no where. **

**Before we begin I would like to say a special thanks to Nelly94 and dkgors for winning my little competition and getting a first glimpse of this story months ago and giving it a review. It got positive feedback so I'm interested to see what everyone else thinks.**

**This story is rated T for mild language, some dark and depressive themes in places. I doubt the rating will go up but be warned. It might. Might. **

**I am not Stephenie Meyer and all characters belong to her and anything concerning Twilight belongs to her. No money is being made out of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Worst Day Of The Year**

It was that time of the year again. The same day for the past fifteen years now. My alarm went off the same of every other morning and I would groan and turn over to turn it off, just like every other morning but the reality of what today was I couldn't escape from. Everyone would be reminding me of it everywhere today with two simple little words: happy birthday.

I didn't see what was so good about them anyway. I mean sure other people thought they were great; who wouldn't hate free gifts, attention, cake and parties that accompanies that one special day of the year that marked the day that you were born. To me though, it was just a terrible reminder that I didn't know who I was. In fact today might not even be the day I was born. Today was the day that I was found. Abandoned deep in the woods and left to die until Jacob found me. He said that I was close to death when he found me that he was so worried that I wouldn't make it, but luckily I made a quick recovery from hyperthermia and starvation that doctors were amazed. Jake had imprinted on me the moment he found me when he was patrolling near the area. I was all over the news afterwards but no one ever claimed me. It was like I didn't have a family and if I did, they sure as hell didn't want me. Who would leave a new born baby alone in the middle of the woods anyway?

I heard the sound of my bedroom door creak open and I pretended to still be asleep. I nuzzled my little wolf mascot and breathed in its calming scent trying to distract me from the pain of today.

"Nessie?" I heard Sam, my adoptive father and previous wolf alpha say gently, nudging me under my little den. I didn't move but I managed to wipe my tears that were threatening to fall on my little wolf.

The next thing I knew were the covers being thrown off my body and a warm finger poking my face.

"Ness I know that you're awake." Sam said and as he tried to take my wolf away from me. My eyes snapped open and I lunged to take my wolf back before hiding it in my hands away from him.

"Aren't you getting old for that thing now?" Sam asked eyeing the little russet wolf in my hands.

I didn't say anything as I placed it in the middle of my bed and tried to walk past Sam in my too small bedroom.

"He keeps me calm." I said simply. Jacob had made me that little wolf when I was just a baby. Emily said that I cried every time someone tried to take it off me and I refused to let anyone else touch it except Jake until this very day. I made sure that it brushed Jacob regularly to keep his scent on it. I went everywhere with it either clutched in my hand or attached to a bag or tucked away in my pocket. It always kept me calm and was my little lucky mascot that easily fit in the palm of my hand. Just breathing in its scent whenever I was sad or angry reminded me that I wasn't exactly alone and that I always had my Jacob even when he wasn't around while he was off doing his tribal business. It can be annoying being the imprint of a chief and alpha because it meant that I saw him less and I got bad separation anxiety sometimes. Maybe because Jacob might have been the first one to actually properly hold me and love me, take care of me and was my very first friend.

Sam just rolled his eyes before hugging me. I flinched slightly like every other time someone showed emotion to me. It got worse as I got older as I was so used to getting my hopes crushed. Every year I would wait outside on my birthday as a child, waiting to see if my parents to come back: especially when I was in that care home until the Quileute's managed to convince the care workers to let Sam and Emily adopt me. I loved them both with all of my heart but I never felt like I truly belonged.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Sam said and kissed the top of my head as I squeezed my eyes shut. Don't you mean _happy found day_?

Sam and I pulled part and he left my room to let me get dressed. I dressed in some faded jeans and warm brown top that had little sequins dotted in random places. I grabbed my little wolf and placed him in my pocket before walking out of my room and taking a deep breath, practicing my smile a little bit for Emily's sake.

I walked downstairs and pretended to be shocked by the little card and neatly wrapped present that was placed on the round table completed with the smell of Emily's delicious pancakes.

"See Emily, I told you she'd love it." Sam said staring at her with such affection that it would put Romeo and Juliet to shame.

I sat down at the table and picket up the little package and shock it a little bit. I heard a slight tingling noise form inside that gave me no clue as to what it was.

"Go on then, open it." Emily encouraged smiling brightly at me. I sighed and started to unwrap the paper slowly and I could tell Emily was getting impatient.

"Oh just rip the damn thing." She said with a small chuckle. I ripped the last of it off to reveal a little black box that had a silver heart on top of it.

"Thanks guys." I said trying my best to smile without it looking silly.

Emily and Sam laughed.

"The present is inside." Sam said trying to contain his laughed. I frowned but quickly removed it and opened the lid of the box to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with a fingernail sized blue goldstone gem in the centre of it. I ran my finger over the top of the smooth dark blue stone and watched as it glittered like a thousand stars were embedded in it.

"We thought that it would look good against your skin. We all chipped in to get you this and the whole thing is real. Happy fifteenth birthday honey." Emily said and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks mom," I said, "Will you help me put it on?" I asked and she beamed before taking it out of my hands and attaching it around my neck. It nestled just above my breast nicely and I did generally like the gift; I just wondered what my real parents would have got me for their daughters fifteenth birthday.

"You look beautiful Renesmee." Sam complimented as I leaned back in my chair and began to open my card. I know what you're thinking. Renesmee is such a weird name but Emily came up with it not me. I think it was Quileute for beauty or something and it was Jacob who gave me the Nessie nick name. From all of the things that Jacob calls me, Nessie has to b the weirdest. I mean how did he get Nessie from Renesmee? I didn't really mind people calling me it though; it was just a stupid name.

I smiled slightly but they knew it was forced and I just stared down at the table while my fingers fiddled with the necklace.

"Nessie, Sam and I were thinking that maybe you could hold a little party here tonight and invite some friends around." Emily offered.

I sighed. "That's very nice of you but I'm not one for parties." I said. It was only part a lie. I was too ashamed to admit the truth. I didn't have any friends at school. They all stayed away from me and paid me no mind unless they got bored and started picking on me. It was alright when Claire attended school but she was three years older than me and had left for college now leaving me on my own. So I just kept to myself. Who'd want to hang around a freak like me anyway? There were rumours going around about me. Of course they all knew that I had been found abandoned in a forest but there was some other pretty nasty stuff going around about me. Most of it wasn't true and it blinded people to who I really was. I guess I just don't like being scared and alone so I just get angry all the time. I get excluded for fighting a lot. Emily insists that people stay away from me because they just don't know what to say to me and how to deal with my situation but she doesn't know the full extent of what goes on. She thinks that I have a nice group of friends like any other kid does but I don't. I just go to school an lock myself in the bathroom or library during lunchtimes.

Emily and Sam looked at me sadly before I stood up from my seat.

"Thanks for the breakfast and the presents but I better get going for school." I said and went into the cupboard under the stairs to get my bag.

I heard Emily sighed behind me before I turned around to walk towards them.

"I'll see you later." I said and Emily gave me a quick hug before I made my way outside.

I was just about to let the tears burst free before I crashed into to something tall and hard. I thought it was a tree at first but then I looked up to see my Jacob looking down at me.

"Careful there Ness. You should really watch where you're going." He said with a small laugh. I didn't laugh with him as I straightened my clothes out and brushed my hair back.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Jake said and handed my a little present.

"I thought I told you not to get me anything." I said as nicely as I could. Why would I want to get presents for being dumped in the woods?

"Yeah well I didn't listen. It's your birthday Ness. I had to get you something." He said tapped the presents pleading with me to open it.

I sighed and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a plain light box that didn't really seem to have anything inside.

"Ummm…thanks Jake." I said a little confused. Was it a joke?

Jacob laughed at my confusion and ruffled my hair.

"Open the box." He said.

I followed his instructions and opened the box only to find another box inside. Jacob watched with a smirk on his face as I opened that box to find another box inside. I looked back up at Jacob who was watching me with a sparkle in his eyes. I kept on opening the other boxes until I came across a small box that I didn't think could contain a box smaller than that inside.

I looked back up at Jacob who was still watching me before I opened that box to see a beautifully woven bracelet inside.

I picked it up gently to examine it and smiled at the detail it contained.

"Wow that's really beautiful Jake thank you." I said. It even seemed to match the necklace that Emily and Sam had gotten me.

Jake helped me put it on and it amazed my how such large fingers could work with something so small. My hand was tiny compared to his and it seemed to swallow mine whole.

"It's a promise bracelet. I made it for you and it means that I'll always be there for you not matter what." He sad and kissed the top of my head.

I smiled up at him before I realised that I was going to be late and get into more trouble again.

"Thanks again Jake but I really have to get going. I'll see you later." I said moving out of our embrace. Jacob smiled at me and nodded.

"Be careful and I'll see you tonight." He said waving to me as I ran down the road. I waved back until he vanished into the distance.

I ran down the road and towards school and I made it just as the bell rang. The woman at main reception gave me the disgusted look she always gave me when I was late in the morning. For some reason she seemed to really have it in for me and I don't know why.

Maths was my first lesson and I quickly took my seat just as my teacher was about to start the class. Our maths teacher never really paid attention so you could pretty much get away with anything. I any case that would be good news but not for me. A pushover teacher meant that people could get away with saying really offensive things to me but it also meant I could run out of the classroom whenever I wanted.

Our teacher wrote some really hard sum on the bored and everyone else quickly began writing furiously to try and find the answer while I just daydreamed out of the window. I watched as a crow swooped down and it made me wonder what it would be like to fly. If I had wings then I would sore throw the skies and out of this place. I would fly over jungles and deserts and watched the world from the highest cloud point. I would wave down at Jacob and my wolf friends that practically raised me. They had taught me everything I knew about fighting and what to do I encountered a vampire. I felt like I was one of them sometimes. I wish I was a wolf. Then I guess I could blame that as an excuse as to why my parents left me. Was I too loud and annoying? I had to have been only a day old when Jacob found me. How could they hate me so quickly? I wish I could ask them.

They could be really rich people that lived in a castle on top of a majestic hill. Wild animals roamed around the area and tall flowers and trees weaved around the towers. I would get the top and biggest room of course. We would have a three course dinner every night and watch the moon rise in the night sky and star gaze across the blue ocean at distant constellations. They will be very smart and know the name of every star and tell me wonderful tales of old forgotten Greek legends of our galaxy. We would watch shooting stars and make wishes together. Sing together around a fire on the white sandy beaches before they would tuck me into bed at night ready for the cycle to start again the next day. A proper family.

I would still visit the pack every day of course. They would come with us on our adventures and the wolves and I would lie around all day on the beach. Jacob and I would build sand castles and swim together for hours before my parents would announce that it was time for lunch. We would all eat and laugh together and my dad would beat up anyone who ever bullied me. I would have to go through no more pain and live happily ever after…

"Renesmee, what is the answer?"

I was brought out of my daydream to my maths teacher glaring down at me looking really impatient. I heard the cruel and mocking snickers from the other students in the class as they watched me look up at sir in confusion.

"The answer to what sir?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me and pointed to the complicated sum on the bored. Oh, we were still doing that?

I squinted as I studied the numbers and it just clicked in my head like it always does.

"The answer is x equals minus five point six." I said and looked back up at my teachers shocked expression. He took my notepad from off my desk and flipped it over with his eyes scanning them. I don't know what he was looking for seen as all I do is doodle in that thing.

The whole class seemed to burst into chaos of checking answers to people shouting accusations.

"She cheated!" Someone shouted.

"She used a calculator!"

"Sir you can't allow this!"

"Be quiet everyone!" Our maths teacher shouted at everyone and everyone shut up.

"Renesmee did you use a calculator?" He asked me.

"No sir." I said sincerely.

"Are you sure? Because there is no way anyone could have done that sum without writing down some form of working out or using a calculator." He said.

"Really? I just got the answer, it was pretty easy." I said. I quickly snapped my hand over my mouth. Why did I have to go and say something like that? Now it just looked like I was showing off and everyone was going to get me for it later.

My teacher raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh really?" He said sounding as if didn't believe me.

"Yeah. I don't know how but I can just do it in my head. It just clicks." I said.

"Is that the best you can do?" He demanded.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry I don't follow…" I trailed off feeling incredibly confused.

"Outside now!" He barked pointing to the door with his metre long ruler that he insists that he carried around with him all the time.

Everyone laughed as I flinched at his tone and made my way to get up with my shoulders hunched over. I picked up a lot of behaviour from my wolf friends a lot; the position of submission. A lot of people often looked at me weird when I did things like this but the wolf pack was my only true friends.

"I don't appreciate cheaters in my room!" He shouted at me making the class laugh even harder.

I slammed the classroom door behind me and stormed down the corridor. If he thought I was going to wait there to be lectured for being smarter than him then he could think again. I don't know why I got things like that so quickly. I guess my brain just worked faster than the average human's did. I sat at the bottom corner of the stairs where I didn't think anyone would be able to see me and finally let the tears I had been trying to escape since this morning flow freely down my face. I pulled my wolf out of my pocket and pressed it against my nose breathing in its musky sent of the forest and my Jacob.

My heart clenched painfully in my chest and a huge lump formed in my throat as I rocked back and forth trying to contain my loud sobs. Why was it always me that got picked on? Why did I ever do to them? Existed probably but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of running off any time soon. To them I must be like some pest that they can't get rid of. A rat. A leech. What pest was lower than a leech? Probably I was; that's what they would say, anything to bring me further down into the dark abyss that I already found myself in. I was just clinging onto edges now and one more push should do it. One more push and I would never come back up. I would be lost forever in the darkness with no more dream castles and playing on the beaches with the wolves and their other imprints.

I jumped as I heard the bell ring and clung to my wolf tighter as many students charged passed me on the stairs. Granted I was in a bit of a stupid place but was I really that invisible?

"Hey! Uley girl!" I heard a familiar voice shout from the top of the stairs.

I looked up to see none other than the Higheagle twins staring down at me with expressions that meant trouble. They were the notorious bullies at this school. They were identical twins. Katherine and Monica Higheagle were the popular girls who picked on anything that was even slightly different, didn't skip lunch, wear make up or wasn't a hot guy. I was their favourite target and seen as most people at this school hated me everyone joined in with them even though a lot of them had also been bullied by them. It was pretty sick and two faced really but I guess it made them feel better that I took the attention away from them.

I looked back up at them with wide fearful eyes as their dirty brown ones promised pain and torment.

"You're dead." Either Katherine or Monica threatened. I could never really tell the difference between them and seen as I hate them I didn't really care which twin was which.

Before I could think of any rational thought I panicked and jumped up bolting for the fire exist that led to the courtyard at the back of the school. I managed to out run the large mob chasing after me until I made the mistake of looked behind me and tripping over my own feet. I fell to the floor and I literally heard my knee crack as it made impact on the hard ground covered in rain water and mud.

I clutched my injured knee to my leg as the group of teenagers with nothing better to do swarm around me laughing and shouting horrible things to me.

"Slut!"

"Pathetic wild baby."

"Go back to the zoo you escaped from."

"Maths cheater."

"Orphaned freak."

The hurtful words kept on coming and it wasn't long before they really worked themselves up and began kicking me. No part of my body was left untouched as they kicked at me mercilessly. I pulled my hands up to my face to protect it and every part of my body ached as I felt my eyes burn from all the moisture forming and I felt myself choke on the pain in my ribs . This was the biggest beating I had ever received. It looked like the whole year had it in for me today.

Finally the tears burst free as I laid there on the cold muddy ground crying my eyes out. I much have looked like some sort of art work gone wrong; I was covered in mud and I tears stained my face along with the formation of bruises that felt like they were already starting to heal. No one ever realised but I seemed to heal fast. It was some weird little secret of mine just like how quick I was at working things out. I guess that made me more of a freak.

Everyone finally stopped kicking me to let out roars of laughter. This wasn't the laughter of happiness and joy but the cruel and mocking laughter made to hurt and degrade people and to just make them feel completely and utterly useless. I felt useless. I hated my life.

I looked up and gasped to see that my wolf had fallen out of my pocket and had landed in a pile of mud next to my chest. I quickly picked it up and pressed it to my nose which made everyone laugh even harder.

"Aww does Lock Ness want her little toy?" Someone teased.

"She wants her mommy and daddy…oh wait…she doesn't have a mommy or daddy." Either Katherine or Monica sneered trying to encourage everyone to keep going with the insults. What were they children?

I sniffed but managed to stand up and face them with what felt like pure hate and pain in my eyes. Everyone fell silent as I faced them head on, something I have never really done before. They watched me with wide but amused eyes as I looked at each and every one of them in the eye.

I didn't say anything as I turned around and just ran. I could hear them all start laughing again behind me but felt no pursuit. Maybe they had gotten bored and realised that they were late for lessons. Whatever. I didn't care anymore. I just ran and ran and ran. I ran out of the school gates and followed the road out of here not really caring where it took me. I clutched my wolf tightly in my hand as I gather up my fierce determination to prove them wrong. To prove to myself that there must be a reason why my family abandoned me. Today was my birthday and they had forgotten for the fifteenth year in a row. I was going to find them. I was going to make them remember.

* * *

**Well what do you think? A bit of an intense first chapter there for you and I hope that you enjoyed it. I still wanted to keep Renesmee's name because I figured it would be easy and avoid confusion. I just changed the meaning even though it doesn't really mean beauty in Quileute so no offense is intended there. I couldn't stop listening to the songs 'little angel' by Ana Johnsson and 'fable' by Amethystium. They really gave me inspiration for this story and chapter so feel free to check those out if you want. Don't forget to let me know what you think. Review please.**

**Taurus Pixie.**


	2. Leap Of Faith

**Thank you so much for all the already great responses! Also thank you to those who have been adding this story to their favourites and alerts. I like being stalked so feel free. I've probably scared you off by saying that but oh well. Thanks again!**

**All characters and what not belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Leap Of Faith**

I don't think I have ever run so fast in all my life. My lungs felt like they were on fire as my breathing remained laboured after I had finally stopped. My legs ached and I was still filthy and sore from my attack but like always I seemed to heal fairly quickly. I refused to go back there now. I had set a plan in my mind now…sort of. I didn't really have a plan. I guess I would follow wherever the wind took me like I always did. I wasn't really a person for planning.

Once I managed to catch my breath, I clutched my wolf to my chest and looked up to get a good look around. I had some how managed to run a quarter of the way down La Push road. Another two hour walk and I should hopefully reach Forks. I figured I would make that my first stop seen as there was something very important there that I needed to face.

I sucked in and deep breath and with my new found determination I pressed onwards to follow the road into Forks. I held my little wolf close to me and breathed in its scent again. It helped me relax a little more as I felt my heart pounding in my chest in the realisation of what I was about to do. The school probably didn't even know or care that I was gone. If they did notice they were probably having a huge party right now. They would be so happy without the girl that sits there randomly and pointlessly in the corner that couldn't help but correct teachers and other students sometimes. I didn't do it to show off. I felt like I was helping them by correcting them. I had no idea who I had gotten this intelligence off but it sure shocked Sam, Emily and Jacob. Sam had really wanted to send me off to university but I doubt that that would happen seen as we didn't have a lot of money. All of the best colleges were really expensive just for one semester. I didn't even know where to get that kind of money from. I guess I didn't really have much of a future. At best I might be able to help Emily out with her community art classes. Maybe get a job in a shop or something. I doubted that I would have time for college anyway. As soon as I turned sixteen the elders would be spending a lot of time with me in order to teach me how to behave for my role as 'alpha female'. Jacob was a little angry that they wanted me to do it next year but I couldn't bring myself to care. This was the life that had been mapped out for me now due to Jake's imprint on me. It's not that I hate imprinting because it can be nice sometimes but I hated the fact that I would never have the chance to go out there and explore my life.

I weaved around all of the puddles in the dips of the road staying close to the forest edge in case that rare car came passing by. I would occasionally whistle along with the birds that I could hear and sometimes it felt as if they were actually replying to me as silly as that sounded. I was crap at whistling so I just resorted to singing. It still felt like they were replying.

My boots squeaked and I was from the mud and water of this morning's attack and it was starting to rain again. I pulled the hood of my jacket up and quickened my pace up. I started shivering but at least the rain water was washing most of the mu and dirt off my clothes. I held onto my wolf tighter and breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw some houses starting to come into view.

Soon enough the houses were getting closer and closer together and I hoped that I remembered where this place was. They had painted the walls a ridiculous bright yellow colour the last time I had been here so I wasn't sure how much it had changed in ten years.

I came to what I assumed was the town centre seen as it seemed to be the busiest part. There was quite a fair bit of traffic and loads of busy local shops surrounded where I stood; the picture of a normal afternoon. Normal: something that I could never really have.

I jumped when I heard a voice.

"Excuse me young lady?" Someone asked.

I turned around to see that a police cruiser had pulled up next to me. How had I not noticed that? Inside sat a fairly tall man with brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes that looked very similar to mine and a moustache. He looked me up and down and gave me a look that made me realise that he'd instantly got the wrong idea about me: a trouble maker. Something about this man seemed familiar though but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Yes sir?" I asked trying to sound polite. Police always scared me even though I knew I had done nothing wrong. They intimidated me and seeing the gun strapped to his belt made me gulp. It brought back many bad memories.

"What are you doing out and about at this time? Shouldn't you be in school?" He demanded.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "I was but I got sick so the nurse sent me home, although I live in the Mr. Rainbow children's home and they made me walk back and I got lost and I can't remember the way." I said as sincerely as I could. He stared deep into my eyes looking a little creeped out and his eyes turned sad.

"Alright well, you've gone the complete wrong way because it's just on the other side of town." He explained. Damn it. I knew I should have turned left near the hospital.

"Oh well, silly me. Thank you." I said and continued walking down the street. I noticed him watching me closely until I turned the corner and I lost sight of him. Seen as he was the chief of police I'm surprised that he didn't recognise me, especially with my track record around here…

_I sat outside enjoying the rare sunny day of Forks. I was just content to sit there and play with my dolls and tea party set while the other children were glued to the TV screen playing on some new game that they had been treated with. _

_I had just turned five years old and everyone was shocked at how mature I was for my age. Jacob would be here in a few minutes to take me to the park like he always did on a Sunday. I hated living here. It meant that I had very few visiting hours a week to see my Jacob. Apparently some really nice people were trying to adopt me but seen as no one new who my parents were, it was making it harder for them to go through the process. _

_I was just in the middle of pouring some invisible tea for my favourite little wolf when I heard loud and heavy footsteps approaching behind me._

"_Hey little Red." Natalie said coming to sit down on the grass next to me soon followed by Daniel. They were brother and sister and were the oldest kids here. They got tossed into this place when they were thirteen after their father got arrested and their mother was no where to be found. They were the oldest people here being they were fifteen and sixteen years old with Natalie being the oldest. I felt sad for them because no one ever wanted to foster them. People only wanted to look after and adopt babies. The older kids are always left behind because they weren't 'cute' anymore. It was so unfair. I was the youngest here and everyone really teamed up together to look after me. I really looked up to Natalie. She was my best friend here and I always confided in her and trusted her with my life. In return for that all she did was make me run little errands for her. They weren't that bad. She made them into an adventure where I was up against the clock to take something for her before running back at night without being seen. I would then usually crawl into her bed at night and snuggle up to her. She kept me safe and things were okay here with Natalie around. She made sure that no one messed with me seen as I was her trusty side-kick. _

"_Hi Natalie." I greeted back. "Would you like some tea?" I asked politely and she nodded her head. _

"_That would be lovely." She said smiling brightly down at me. _

_I poured her some 'tea' and handed her the little plastic tea cup that look tiny in her hands. She was very tall and beautiful was Natalie. I wished that I could be just like her someday. She had long dirty blonde hair that was always tied back with a ribbon and shiny hazel eyes like a tiger stalking her prey. She always wore a hoodie and some sweats with sneakers. Daniel dressed the same except he was practically the male version of Natalie. _

"_Listen little Red, we have another assignment for you tonight." Daniel said all business like._

"_Assignment?" I asked confused. _

_Natalie rolled her eyes and hit her little brother on the head._

"_Another adventure Red. Only this one is more interesting." She explained. _

_The thought of a new adventure excited me and I was soon on my feet ready but then I remembered something._

"_Oh I'd rather not do it today. My Jacob is coming to see me and I promised him that I would be good and not to go running off again." I said hoping they would understand my situation. _

_Natalie and Daniel frowned._

"_Listen Red, we really need you to do this. You wouldn't want to let your old friend Natalie down would you?" She demanded in a firm voice that always scared me slightly. I was like she was holding an invisible knife to my throat._

"_I-"_

"_Would you?" She cut me off._

_I sighed and shook my head. "No."_

_They both smiled at me and Natalie gave me a one armed hug._

"_Great, we'll meet you at the main gate at eleven tonight and you better be there and don't let anyone see you." Daniel said and with that they both got up and left. _

_I sat back down on my knees and sighed. I brushed one of my bronze locks back behind my ear and watched the trees sway in the breeze while I clung onto my wolf. I nuzzled its little russet muzzle and thought of Jacob. Jacob probably would be very cross at what I was doing but I had promised Natalie and she was the only true friend that I had here and she did look after me. She helped me with some hard homework and at school I found that I had got all of the answers right. All she asked in exchange for that was that I helped her on the adventures. It seemed fair to me. I helped her and then she gave me all that in return. She told me to climb in through the window of a store without being seen and take a handful of the sparkly things which I did and I never got spotted. She gave me a golden locket with a small ruby inside it as a thank you. I don't know what she did with the rest of the sparkly things but she was counting a load of money the next day which she bought me a lollypop with. _

_I had to this for her. A promise is a promise and even though I promised Jacob that I would be good people always said that doing favours for people was a nice thing to do. _

"_Renesmee! Jacob's here!" Hillary called out from the back door step. _

"_Coming!" I shouted and picked all of my dolls up and made sure to tuck my wolf safely in my pocket for later before running inside. _

_Jacob did manage to take me to the park that afternoon. We had a lot of fun and we even raced to see who could go the highest on the swings. He played with me in the sand pit and bought me an ice-cream after that. I started crying when he said he had to leave._

"_I want to stay with you." I sobbed into his shirt, clinging onto him for dear life. Why did he always have to leave? Why couldn't I go and live with Jacob or even with Sam and Emily? They were always nice to me and took me out to nice places such as the theme park they took me to last year. I wanted to stay with them forever. Natalie and Daniel could come and live with us too and we would all be happy. Why couldn't that happen? Why was it taking so long for them to adopt me anyway? It wasn't fair._

"_Oh please Nessie don't cry. It's going to be alright. You have to stay here and be very good for Hillary and Faye. Can you do that?" He asked wiping the tears off my face with the tip of his finger. _

_I sniffed but nodded my head. I hated saying goodbye to him every weekend. It was hard and it always felt like there was some sort of steel cable tugging on my chest begging for me to follow him and never leave his side again. _

"_Renesmee, visiting hours are over and Jacob needs to go home. You'll see him again on Saturday." Hillary said wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me away from him. Her light blue apron smelled like toast and paint and her wrinkly old hands looked like dragon hands as she gripped my shoulders a little too tightly._

"_Look after her right?" Jacob almost threatened as he stared at Hillary intensely. I felt her give a firm nod before Jacob took one last sad look at me, blew me a kiss and was soon out the door. _

_I cried for another hour alone in the playroom before I managed to calm down. Hillary ran me a hot bath and left me alone to wash my hair and clean myself. I played with the bubbles until Hillary came in to kick me out seen as she needed to bathe some of the younger children. I climbed out and dried myself off and ran into the room that I had all to myself and got changed into the pyjamas that had been laid out for me. _

_I decided while all the members of staff were busy that I would pack for my adventure tonight. Natalie always kept a stash of things I would need for these things. _

_I pulled the drawer out from under my bed and pulled my back pack out. I put my black leggings and black top under my pyjamas so that I could easily change out of them later tonight. I packed my flashlight, gloves and black hat before I hid it all behind my door. _

_At eight o' clock Faye came in to tuck me in and switched my light out. I rubbed my wolf against my nose and breathed in the scent of my Jacob. I wonder what Natalie had planned tonight? I hope it was nothing as hard as last time seen as I nearly got caught and I had also promised Jake that I would behave. _

_Soon enough it was eleven and I had to go down and meet them. I took my pyjamas off tied my long ringlets up and pulled my hat and gloves on. I pulled my boots out of my closet and quickly pulled them on, tucked my little wolf into my pocket grabbed my backpack._

_I closed the door as quietly as I could behind me and snuck downstairs. I cringed every time the floorboards creaked under my weight but I heard no other movement apart from the sound of sleeping children and the TV and the laughter of the staff in the living room. Once the back door was safely closed behind me I sprinted for the front gate of the building and saw that Daniel and Natalie were already there waiting for me along with a few men that I didn't recognise. _

"_There you are Red, we were getting worried that you'd bailed on us." Daniel teased and ruffled my hair. _

"_You all set." Natalie asked me and I nodded. She smiled and took hold of my hand and I followed her through the quite night time streets of Forks. There was no traffic at all and the street lights gave the town a mysterious glow. I clung tightly to Natalie as the scary guys followed us and Daniel seemed to be laughing at everything they were doing as if he was desperately trying to fit in. _

_We soon arrived at this nice looking house on the outside of town and the men behind us wolf whistled. _

_Natalie turned to look at me seriously and bent down to my level._

"_Okay little Red. This is a very important mission that you can't screw up. This man hasn't paid the men behind us for something they gave them and that's not very nice is it?" She asked and I shook my head. So he stole something off them? That wasn't very nice. I looked back at the men who were all staring at me with smirks on their faces. They looked to be in their thirties if not early forties and they were all big and scary looking._

"_Red we need you to sneak in there and do the things that only you can do. We need you to search the house and find a small packet of white powder. Don't touch the stuff, just pick up the packet nice and carefully and then sneak back out with it. It's this very special part of a plant that belongs to these men and this man took if from them without paying. Do you think you can do that?" She asked me._

_I nodded. Taking back a small packet of powder didn't seem so bad. It was better than getting into a store and getting past all the alarms. This seemed easy in comparison. _

"_I'll do it." I said in a determined voice and Natalie smiled at me._

"_Great now follow me." She said and I followed her to the back door. She helped me pick the lock and quickly shoved me inside and shut the door quietly behind me. I looked around and noticed all of the fancy things this person had in their home. If they had all this money then why couldn't they just pay the men for what they wanted? It all seemed silly to me. _

_I looked through all of the drawers and on all the tables for this white powder but I couldn't find anything. I knew then that I was going to have to take a huge risk; I was going to have to go upstairs. I gulped and walked as quietly as I could. I knew that the closed door would be the room he was sleeping in. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard his snores drifting down the hallway. I made my way into the bathroom and instantly say the packet of white powder on the counter. This had to be it. I picked it up carefully from the edges as if it was the most valuable jewel in the world seen as I was told to be extra careful with it. Maybe it was some sort of secret ingredient for a recipe or something and I was the one trusted to be left in charge for it. _

_I slipped it into my backpack and made my way out into the hallway. I looked around at all the nice things that he had around his place and wondered why didn't everyone have nice things like this? With me looking around I didn't notice the small decorative table that I was about to walk into until it was too late. I walked right into it knocking off a priceless looking vase and the crash of it falling to the floor and braking seemed to echo in my mind. I broke out into a sweat and my heart rate started beating hard and fast in my ears. The snores in the next room faltered and I heard the creak of the bed as someone sat up._

"_Who's there?" A groggy voice demanded._

_I didn't say anything. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was paralysed with fear. _

"_Who's there?" The voice called out again only louder and more clear than last time. I heard the man get out of bed and made his way towards the door. The movement of the doorknob seemed to spur me into action again as I ran as fast as I could, not caring about how much noise I made now. I just cared about getting out of here and fast. _

"_HEY YOU!" The voice yelled. Busted! _

_I heard him coming after me but at a slower and clumsier speed and I could have sworn I heard him fall over a few times. What was wrong with him? _

_I ran into the first room I saw which was the kitchen. There was no door in sight but only a small window over the sink. I new that that had to be my best bet so I dashed over to it and tried to yank it open. It wouldn't budge and there didn't seem to be a key anywhere in sight. _

_I screamed when I saw a figure appear in the window only for it to become a sigh of relief when I realised that it was only Natalie. _

"_Let me out, help me!" I screamed at her._

"_Did you get it?" She yelled through the glass and I nodded with frightened tears streaming down my face. _

"_Stand back then." She said and I took a step back. I could hear the footsteps getting closer and I could hear him talking to someone. Oh no! He was calling the police. _

_Natalie disappeared and just before I could panic she came back again, holding what looked like a trashcan in her hands. She beat it against the window twice before it smashed the glass. I didn't waste time in climbing up and jumping out. I didn't care that glass got pushed into my hands. I was completely freaking out as I jumped into Natalie's arms who quickly ran off with me in her arms._

_We met up with the others and we all ran down the road, speeding up when we heard the sound of sirens. We finally stopped by a dirty alley way and the men turned to us._

"_Did you get it kid?" One of them demanded. _

_I gulped and nodded before frantically looking in my backpack for it. I pulled it out and carefully handed it to the man who smiled when he saw it._

"_That kid's got talent. We should definitely use her again sometime. Nice idea guys." He said to Natalie and Daniel. They smiled at them before they both ruffled my already messy hair. _

_The men walked off laughing and giving each other high fives. I turned to look at Natalie who looked beyond relieved. _

"_You really scared me there Red. I thought we were busted for sure." She said before she carried me back to the home where I really needed a good night's sleep…_

I gasped as I stood outside the familiar building. Ten years hadn't exactly been kind to it. The yellow paint was chipping off and they had installed a taller fence that made it look more like a prison now. The rusty iron railings had decayed over time and were also beginning to chip. Toys were still scattered around the front though and I guessed that most of them would be in school right now just like I should be.

The gate still gave that familiar loud creak as I went to open it and I made my way across the plain grass garden. They never bothered to plant flowers. I had wanted to but they had always said they would just get destroyed even though I had promised to look after them. They still refused though so the garden looked as boring and bland as ever.

I took a deep breath as I walked along the stone pathway in my soaked clothes and past the old sign of Mr. Rainbow's children's home and knocked in door wondering how much things had changed inside.

* * *

**Ugh! Its midnight right now and it has taken me hours to write this. I hope you liked it. Although I'm really starting to consider that this story should be rated M due to the whole robbery bit and the next few chapters aren't exactly gonna get any better. Tell me immediately though if you think that this should be rated M. Don't be shy to tell me off for giving it too low of a rating. Anyway, feel free to review and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!**

**Taurus Pixie **


	3. Drowning

**Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed but seen as over 50 people read the last chapter, how come only 2 people reviewed? A huge shout out for Rach199 who successfully made me cry with a small PM. You're so lovely I wish I could give you a huge hug that you really deserve! *Cyber hug*. **

**Also I would like to point out that things like this do happen and stuff like this has happened to people I know. I guess I'm kinda raising awareness or whatever you want to call it. I'm just putting true stories together and mixing it into Twilight. No I haven't had a life as rough as this but I have been through some pretty bad stuff too that might end up being mixed in some places as well. **

**I would also like to point out that I have raised to rated to an M because I'm just becoming too paranoid now. I thought it would be okay just being a T at first but when I had a good luck at the ratings guide I'm thinking that maybe rating it M will be a safer bet. I don't want to end up being told off by the website thank you very much. I guess pretty much all of you can figure out what went on in the last chapter – especially the flashback bit. NO! I certainly do not encourage this! **

**This chapter also gets pretty emotional in parts and may end up being distressing for a few people because I know that it also brought back a few bad memories for me. I do understand these situations so if you ever want to talk and get it off your chest then feel free. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Drowning**

It took a few moments but I eventually heard footsteps coming towards the door. I took a deep breath to brace myself and the front door seemed to open in slow motion.

"Oh no, we haven't been left another one have we?" Hillary said as she opened the door looking at me with a critical eye. I guess her mind has aged just as much as her body then. Her once black hair was turning grey in parts, her eyes had developed obvious crow's feet and a few random wrinkles were splattered across her face so deep that it looked like you could smuggle things in them. I also realised that I had grown taller than her and she was still wearing the old worn out light blue apron from my childhood.

I rolled my eyes at her comment. "Nice to see you again Hillary." I said sarcastically leaning against the door frame.

She squinted to get a better look at me and then realisation crossed her features.

"Renesmee?" She asked and I nodded.

"My how you've grown into a beautiful young lady; how could I have forgotten that fiery red hair?" She said smiling at me. "Come in come in. It's great that you stopped by for a visit."

Hillary motioned for me to come inside and I stepped into a changed home. It felt darker and older. They had re-painted the once light stairs a dark ebony colour and all of the pretty patterns on the wall had been removed and replaced with a boring fresh coat of dark blue paint. It made the rooms look a lot smaller and all of our old drawings had been taken down and replaced with new ones. The carpets had been removed and replaced with a hard wooden floor and there was more modern technology in the house such as a flat screen TV. At least that was better than the old box that we used to have. It even had a built in DVD player. Why couldn't we have had that?

I followed Hillary into the kitchen where a little girl that looked about three and a girl who looked my age were gathered. The little girl was sat colouring on the kitchen table whereas the teenage girl was playing about on her cell phone before she looked up at me with a curious expression. She had the most lovely curly black hair and rosy cheeks on tanned skin. She was wearing a black tube top with a dark blue jacket on top and some jeans complete with some huge hooped ear rings.

"Danielle, this is Renesmee. Renesmee, this is Danielle and her little sister Tina." Hillary introduced us.

I gave them both an awkward wave as they looked at me.

"Renesmee used to live here when she was little." Hillary explained. "Renesmee would you like anything to drink? Coffee, orange juice…?"

I cleared my throat. "Ummm…no thanks, I'm fine." I always felt really awkward when someone offered me something. I felt rude for declining but I felt cheeky accepting it. I really don't know why.

"So what happened to you then?" Danielle asked me.

Before I could answer Hillary jumped in for me.

"She got adopted didn't you Renesmee?" Hillary explained, "By some very nice people on the Quileute reservation. They had been trying to adopt her since Renesmee was found six years before."

"Found?"

I nodded my head glumly.

"In fact it's been a year since it happened. Fifteen years ago…oh I think I might still have the newspaper, excuse me a minute." She said and left the room leaving an echoing silence in the kitchen.

"How long have you been here?" I asked Danielle who walked over to plat her sister's hair.

"About a month; we've been moving from place to place since Tina was a baby seen as no one really wanted us. My parents were alcoholics and got pretty angry when they were drunk. They didn't abuse me per say but they did neglect me a lot. Sometimes I would go for days without eating because they never went shopping. After Tina was born they got involved in drug trafficking until they got caught and sent down. I swore that I would always look after my sister because we only really had each other. It doesn't look like it will stay that way for long." She trailed off sadly.

"Why?" I asked feeling sorry for both of them.

Danielle sighed and stroked the top of Tina's head before answering.

"Some people are thinking of adopting Tina, but they want nothing to do with me so it looks like we're going to be separated."

"What?" I gasped. "Can they do that?"

Danielle shrugged. "I don't know, but it looks like their keen to try. Don't get me wrong it seems great that Tina's going to get a proper home but they're a bunch of rich snobs that live in the most expensive apartments in Seattle. They can't have kids for some reason but they treat her more as a pet than they do a child. They wanted a baby but Tina was the youngest 'suitable' child they could find. It's always the babies though. People never really want to adopt a teenager who's been abused or emotionally scared. They want the cute little babies who can do no wrong so it feels like their own child. It's not fair. Why do we always have to suffer?"

I felt tears form in my eyes as I watched the tears roll down Danielle's face as she hugged Tina close to her.

"I just don't want them to keep us apart. Tina's all I have left." She sniffed.

Hillary came back in at that moment and Danielle wiped her eyes clean before Hillary could notice. I guessed that the rule still applied here: Don't cry in front of a staff member; don't show them you care.

"Alright here we are I found it." Hillary said unfolding an old and battered looking newspaper. The familiar headline read:

**BABY FOUND IN WOODS**

**Police continue to investigate newborn baby found abandoned in the woods, found by Jacob Black (16). No one has yet come forward with any information regarding the lost child who is now receiving the proper care she has been missing out on. The child for the moment is being referred to as Baby R until the parents of this child come forward and will be investigated. No clues have been found as to why Baby R has been left alone out there as the child impressed the doctors with her magnificent recovery from being left to the elements too long. **

I stopped there not being able to read anymore. I had lived through all of that and I didn't particularly want to read about it. I knew the story anyway.

"Oh wow…you're like famous." Danielle said reading the article in amazement. What the hell was so good about it?

"Like famous?" Hillary said in shock. "She was all over the news for months but no one could ever find out anything. Finally the police decided to close the investigation and focus on giving Renesmee a proper home. It all turned out alright for her in the end didn't it Renesmee?"

I nodded slowly. Sure I had a home now but life still wasn't exactly perfect what with school and all that.

"Here Renesmee, I've got something to show you." Hillary said putting the newspaper down and pulling me into another hallway. We stopped in front of a huge notice bored that was full of photos old and new. It was sad how many kids came in and out of this place; some only staying a few days while some spent most of their lives here. I saw my picture on there and wrinkled my nose. I had a mouth full of all the cookies that I claimed the 'invisible zebra' had eaten and my hair was pulled back into two pony tails. My cheeks were red and my brown eyes were sparkling in amusement. I looked at the date and realised that it was a few weeks before…

"Oh look, there are you and Natalie…you two were inseparable." Hillary said and I sighed. I haven't seen Natalie for years. I wondered what she was doing now and if she's finally found happiness. She'd still be perfectly fine now if it wasn't for that…

"Oh and look at that." Hillary cooed. "There's you and Erin in you're room."

I gasped before I frowned at the picture of…her. I wouldn't even call her a her. I would call her an it. It ruined my life. It was the one that got Natalie arrested. It got me in big trouble. It was too bad that I didn't accidently kill it that day.

"_One…two…three…four…" Luke counted as we all ran around the house giggling. I was going to hide in the cupboard under the stairs but Larry had already beaten me to it. I huffed and ran upstairs; there were many secret places in my room that people didn't know about and there was still so much to explore. I clutched my wolf tightly in my hands ready to throw my bedroom door open and jump into the nearest spot I could squeeze into. I was the smallest person here so I could get into the tightest of places, giving me the advantage in a good old classic game of hide and seek. _

_I laughed as I yanked my bedroom door open only to stop and gasp at what I saw. I rubbed my eyes just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming but it turned out that I wasn't. My whole room had been changed. My bed was no longer against the window where I liked it but was pushed up against the opposite wall and as were my shelves. Some of my clothes had been thrown on my bed with the wardrobe door still hanging open. Along the other wall was a new bed. It was pink. I fact everything on that side of the room was now pink. I loved having my room its natural green and sky blue colour. Now it had been polluted with really girly things and had ruined everything. _

_I pressed my wolf to my nose as I tried to hold back the tears; someone had wrecked my room and there was no way I was going to stand for that._

"_Oh there you are Renesmee!" I heard Faye call from behind me. I turned around to see Faye stood there with a little girl hidden behind her. It was hard to look directly at Faye's face from my height. She had such big boobs and hips that I was kinda gross. She was beautiful and very kind hearted but it was hard to look at her with a straight face; she could never figure out why we little kids always laughed at her sometimes. We couldn't help it though. When she ran after us or something they would bounce all around and we would double over in laughter. I felt bad and even now I had to bite my lip thinking about all of the jokes people made. _

"_What happened to my room?" I asked._

_Faye laughed. "Oh sweetie, it's not just you're room anymore. You'll be sharing with Erin." She said gesturing to the little girl stood behind her. I couldn't see her properly behind Faye's legs; I guessed that she must be really shy. _

"_But…this has always been just my room…" I trailed off with my lip trembling._

_Faye sighed. "I know munchkin but you have to learn to share. Erin will only be here a few months and who knows? The two of you might become really good friends." She said._

_I sighed but nodded anyway. How bad could it be? It would be like a month long sleepover; we'd tell each other secrets, have a midnight feast and play together until the sun rose. _

"_Great! Erin, this is Renesmee. She's going to look after you while you stay here, won't you Renesmee?" Faye asked turning to look at me and I smiled and nodded. Everyone always looked after me so I guess it would be nice to feel responsible for once. It might be like having a little sister. I would fight off lions and evil witches to protect her. No one would dare try anything of her with me around. I could see it now…_

"_Okay Erin, I'll leave you to get settled, call me if you need anything." Faye said and then skipped off downstairs. _

_Erin and I both studied each other for a few moments. She was really pretty with long blonde hair tied in two plats, big blue eyes and a freckly face. She was wearing a pink dress that tied off nicely with a bow on the back. She also had two pink ribbons in her hair. Her whole body seemed to radiate innocence._

"_Hi I'm Renesmee." I said holding my hand out for her to shake. _

_She looked at it before rolling her eyes and jumping on her bed. _

"_Yeah I don't really care." She sneered. _

_I frowned but decided to let it slide._

"_Okay then." I said before I walked out of my – err – our room. _

_I was sat doing my homework on the kitchen table that evening. I was doing pretty well until something knocked all of my pencils off the table._

_I looked up and saw Erin coming to sit down next to me. She had just thrown her backpack on the table and was rummaging through it. I stared at her in confusion when she threw a set of books down in front of me._

"_Do it." She ordered._

"_Do what?" I asked confused. _

_She threw her head back and groaned. _

"_Do my homework for me." She ordered. _

_I glared at her._

"_No, you can't make me do your work for you." I argued picking up her books and throwing them at her. She looked shocked for a second; clearly not used to people standing up to her. I watched her carefully as she stood up slowly with an innocent look on her face and walked over to a hot cup of coffee that Faye had left out on the counter. She used to kitchen stool to climb up and carefully picked it up. I continued to watch her as she slowly climbed down before making her way back over. She was casually stirring the coffee with a teaspoon that had been left in there. The steam danced out of cup in swirls._

"_Are you sure that you're not going to do it?" She asked me innocently. _

_I nodded my head as I watched her continue to stir the hot coffee around before she took the spoon out and tapped the edges of the cup with the spoon._

"_What are you going to do?" I asked cautiously _

"_Oh nothing." She crooned. _

_It all happened so quickly. I didn't even have time to react. In a flash she had caught my wrist in her tight grip and pressed the back of the hot spoon to my wrist. I screamed as I felt the hot metal stick to my skin and burn it. I cried out in pain while Erin continued to hold it to my skin and just watch my face. _

"_I don't like you very much you know." She said not letting up. "My dad used to do the exact same thing to me because he didn't like me. Now you can feel the pain that I felt so I don't have to be alone anymore." _

_She yanked the spoon back off my wrist pulling my skin off along with it. I looked down and saw an elliptic burn mark where the spoon had been. It was pink and turning red and disgusting yellow colour. It was really sore and felt like it was on fire. Tears were still streaming down my face as I looked back up at her. _

"_If you tell anyone about this then I'll tell them about you're little secret." She threatened. _

_My eyes widened. How could she possibly know about mine, Natalie and Daniel's adventures? Natalie said that if anyone found out then we would all be in big trouble and that Natalie would be taken away from me forever. _

"_What secret?" I asked playing dumb._

_She smirked at me._

"_You know the one I mean." She said and released my wrist. _

_I gasped and tried to contain the sobs building up in my throat. Hillary came in then and looked at my wrist in shock. _

"_RENESMEE!" She shrieked. "What have you done?!" _

_I burst into tears then and I cried even harder when Erin ran over to her._

"_I told her not to do it Hillary. I told her she shouldn't be playing with hot objects. She thought she could be grown up by drinking coffee but she wasn't careful." Erin cried out clinging onto Hillary's leg. _

_Hillary sighed._

"_Very well; Renesmee come on and let's sort you out." Hillary said taking my hand and pulling me over to the first aid kit._

_Erin was relentless after that. I thought that after a few days that she had finally given up but she didn't. She kept burning me only the last few times no one has walked in to help me and I didn't want the staff getting any ideas so I covered them up. Sam, Emily and Jacob thought it was weird that I would wear long sleeves and gloves in the middle of winter but if they found out then Natalie and Daniel would get into huge trouble. She would laugh at me every time someone accused me of being weird. I couldn't talk to anyone. Natalie had noticed that I had been acting a bit funny. I woke up one morning to find random tuffs of my hair around my pillow. I jumped up and saw that quite a lot of my hair had been cut off and then looked to my right to see Erin sat there smiling innocently at me with scissors in her hand. _

"_I just thought that you needed a new look." She said. I ran into the bathroom to see that my long hair was now shoulder length. I cried and collapsed on the bathroom floor refusing to come out. _

_Faye found me asleep in there a few hours later and started counselling me about me strange behaviour. I never told her anything though and she was getting increasingly frustrated. Jacob tried to talk to me but I refused to talk. Natalie wasn't going to be taken away because of me. _

_A few weeks later I was playing outside alone in the paddling pool that Faye had bought for us. We were having an unusual heat wave and while everyone else was up in the tree house, I choose to stay down here and cool off in the cool refreshing water. _

_My wolf was sat on the edge watching as I splashed around and played with the rubber toys. I was finally letting go and having fun. Erin was no where in sight and I could finally relax. _

"_I want to play." I heard that all too familiar voice. I froze and turned around to look at up at her. She was stood directly in front of the hot sun casting a land of darkness and shadows in front of her, consuming me in her personal land of horror and pain. _

"_But…I'm in here at the moment…" I stuttered. _

_Erin glared at me. _

"_I want to play fishies." She said grabbing hold of my now shorter hair. _

"_Wha – " _

_I was cut off by Erin shoving my head under water. I squeezed my eyes shut as the water stung my eyes and I struggled to push my way back up to the surface but Erin held on tight. I started really panicking and thrashing around trying to breath but I just ended up sucking in water. I started choking under water and that just made me suck in even more water before it felt like my chest was closing up. I clawed at Erin's hand hoping to scratch her hard and painfully._

_Finally Erin yelped and jumped back giving me the opportunity to come back to the surface. I coughed and spluttered, gasping for much needed oxygen before I felt Erin hit the back of my head hard._

"_You're a useless fish. They're supposed to stay under water." She yelled at me turning a dark shade of red before she pushed me back under again. I tried to scream but all that came out were bubbles as I tired to claw at her hand again. _

_She let go again and I gasped in air as I came to the surface again. _

"_Renesmee, what are you doing? You're going out for dinner with Sam and Emily tonight and now you've got your hair all wet!" Hillary shrieked. "It's going to take ages to dry now!"_

_I just continued to gasp for ir not being able to speak. I tried to point at Erin but I felt really weak from thrashing about and lack of air. I wiped the water out of my eyes and saw Hillary glaring down at me._

"_Out now! Go to your room!" She ordered. I flinched from her raised voice and ran back inside the house. _

_I slammed my bedroom door behind me and sank to my knees in front of it. Erin had just tried to kill me! Who knows what she was going to do next? Drowning was one of my biggest fears and she had just made my worst nightmare come true. My heart was pounding and my breathing still hadn't calmed down. I paced around our room and fidgeted around trying to calm myself down. I took a few deep shaky breaths and changed out of my swim suit and into some jeans and a shirt that I was going to wear tonight. _

_I stayed in my room for the rest of the afternoon and I sighed with relief when I heard Sam and Emily's voices. _

_I rushed downstairs and straight into Emily's arms. She laughed and hugged me back tightly before pulling away. I saw Erin stood behind her and I flinched when she put her index finger over her mouth; a signal for me to keep my mouth shut. I bit back the tears and clung onto Sam and Emily tighter._

_I tried to make our evening together drag out as much as possible. I took forever to order and then took forever to eat. They both asked if I was ill or something but I just said that I wanted to spend more time with them which was only part a lie. I didn't want to go back there and face Erin. _

_Too soon though Sam and Emily were dropping me back off at home. I clung to them for as long as possible but soon Hillary was pulling me away. As I watched them pull away from the building in their truck I reached into my pocket for me wolf. I panicked when I grasped empty air and patted all over my body in search of it but I couldn't find it. I retraced my steps in my head and realised that I had left it outside. _

_I unlocked the back door and ran out into the dark night. Luckily my little wolf was still sat there on the edge of the pool and I quickly swooped it up and cuddled it tightly. _

_I ran over to the empty tree house and decided that maybe I should camp up there tonight. There was no way I was spending the night in a room with Erin; not after what happened today. She'd probably put a pillow over my head while I was sleeping. I climbed up the ladder of the tree house and sat down in the corner and placed my wolf on the wooden floor facing me. _

"_Oh my Jacob." I said to no one in particular "I wish I could tell you but I don't want Natalie to get into trouble." _

_I froze when I heard someone climbing up the ladder. I saw the blonde hair before my suspicions were confirmed and Erin was stood in front of me with a smirk on her face. I didn't have time to react before she picked my wolf up off the floor _

"_Were you talking to your little wolf?" She teased in a really childish voice. _

"_Give him back!" I demanded trying to reach for him but she held him away from me._

"_Oh dear, looks like he loves me more now." She laughed._

"_He will always love me more and I love him. He's mine." I said. I wasn't sure if I was talking about my little wolf or my Jacob at that point. _

"_Such a shame." She said standing on the edge of the doorway that led down. She held the wolf over the edge and I screamed._

"_No!" I said and watched as she began to loosen her fingers. There was a puddle of water from the water fight the boys had earlier right below the ladder and it would be a nightmare to clean off._

_I didn't even think. I didn't even care. I stormed forward as fast as I could and pushed as hard as I could. _

_Erin gasped in surprise as she lost her balance and the fell right off the edge. I didn't see her fall to the bottom but I did hear the loud thud of her hitting the ground. _

_I held my breath as I slowly walked to the edge and peered over. One of her legs was bent at a weird angle and I sighed with relief when I realised that she was breathing; unconscious but breathing. I saw a light go on in the kitchen and saw Faye look out. She screamed when she caught sight of the scene and ran outside wearing only her night gown and slippers calling 911._

"_Alright Renesmee, let's just make this simple and tell me the truth." Hillary demanded as I sat on the couch staring at my shoes._

"_Did you or did you not push Erin out of the tree house?" She asked firmly._

_I didn't answer; all I did was nod. I felt like I was half asleep. I felt like I was having a nightmare and that any minute I would wake up. _

_Hillary closed her eyes and let out a puff of air, her nostrils flaring in frustration._

"_Well Renesmee I hope you understand the seriousness of the situation."_

"_Is she dead?" I could help but ask._

_Hillary sighed. "No she not dead but she is in a very serious condition. She has also told us that she's noticed you sneaking out at night with Natalie."_

_My eyes widened and I gulped._

"_She says that you bring back things that don't belong to you and that Natalie and Daniel make you do it."_

_I didn't say anything. It was over. Erin had ruined everything._

"_Where's Natalie?" I demanded._

"_I'm afraid Natalie and her brother won't be coming back here. They have been arrested and will be put on trial in a few weeks. You Renesmee will have to be called as a witness." _

_I barely registered what she was saying. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. It felt like all I had done was cry lately. It was like I was drowning in my own tears. I couldn't let them see me cry; I couldn't show them that I cared._

"Yeah I remember most of these." I said as both Hillary and I moved away from the pictures.

Hillary laughed as we made our way towards the front door.

"Well it was nice to see you again Hillary but I need to be off." I said opening the front door.

"I hope that you'll come by and see us again soon." She said.

I nodded. "Sure thing. Bye." I said to Hillary. "See you soon Danielle and Tina." I called over her shoulder. I heard them mutter their goodbye's before I smiled at Hillary one last time and made my way down the path again and I was soon on my way.

* * *

**Longer chapter…woooo! Let me know what you think either through a review or a PM. I always read them carefully. Thanks for reading.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	4. Natalie

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update this. I have had so many exams to revise for and of course my education comes first. Sorry guys but I can't risk jeopardising my chance of getting into the college that I really want. But thank you so much for being patient, reviewing, adding this to favourites and alerts etcetera. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm finally updating again hurray! **

**Also I have decided that I will update this story every Saturday so I can leave time for studying and then I have time on Saturday to write chapters for this story. Sometimes I might update twice a week but it depends on how busy I am which is a lot lately. You're lucky that I managed to sort Saturday out. **

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Natalie**

I bought myself a cookie at a small local store and just nibbled on it while walking through town. It had quietened down as the afternoon dragged on and my feet were started to ache from all of the walking. I never really knew what had happened to Erin after I had got adopted. After the whole tree house incident they really rushed to get me out of there as soon as possible and Erin still hadn't come out of hospital by the time I had left. I had injured her pretty bad apparently. She had a broken leg and wrist, sprained ankle, concussion and bruised ribs. Did I feel guilty? Not really; she dissevered everything she got after what she did to me and Natalie.

I finished my cookie and threw the wrapper away before picking up my pace to where I wanted to head to next. I had no interest in going home any time soon. Sam and Emily won't listen; they'd just yell at me for ditching school without asking me why I would. Grown ups always did that. They always yelled at you for doing stuff without ever truly understanding; shout no and then never ask questions. Even Jacob wouldn't listen. He was too busy with the pack all of the time to care. I loved him dearly yes, but sometimes he wasn't always there as much as I needed. I know that he was alpha and that's why I never pressed him on the matter, but it doesn't stop me from thinking it.

The bus was already there by the time I turned the corner. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care; I just wanted to get out of here, a spur of the moment kind of thing. Luckily I had enough money left over and quickly hopped on.

I sat in the far corner, away from everyone else as I took my wolf out of my pocket and pulled it to my face and sniffed it lightly. It calmed me down like it always did and I just let my arm rest on the window. It had started to rain again so I was relived at the fact I had gotten on here just in time.

After the last people had finished getting on, the doors closed and the bus driver pulled out onto the road. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I wondered is the teachers had noticed that I had been gone all day? They probably didn't. Since when did they care what I did? No one ever cared because know one understood. I had to do this.

"Is this seat taken?" A woman in her late thirties asked carrying a small baby in her hand.

I looked up at her face and tried my best to smile politely.

"No go ahead." I said moving up a little so she could fit on better. She sat down with a sigh and I continued to watch the world blur past as we sped away down the highway. The sound of the rain pelting down against the windows was oddly soothing as I watched the droplets dribble down the glass window.

I looked back at the woman next to me briefly to see her feeding her baby. The baby only looked to be about a few months old at the most and he clung onto her fingers tightly as she raised the bottle to his lips; the picture of pure innocence and purity. Why couldn't I have had that with my real mother? Whoever she was or wherever she was. What was so bad about being a mother?

"Is it hard looking after a baby?" I asked and the woman looked up at me shocked that I had spoken for a second before she smirked at me.

"Too hard sometimes. This little one can keep me up well into the night. I've never felt so tired in my life." She said to me before turning to smile adoringly back at her son. "But he's worth it all."

I felt myself smiling at her adoring words. Why couldn't me and my mother have had that? Her next question caught me off guard.

"Where are you're parents? You look pretty young to be making this long bus trip on your own." She stated.

I cringed for a moment and couldn't rake me brain for any excuse. The woman seemed to catch onto the fact that something was wrong; was that a mother's instinct?

"Where are you're friends?" She asked.

I sighed.

"They're not here." I answered simply. The truth was I hadn't had any proper human friends after Natalie. Everyone just avoided me like the plague and no one dared speak to me. I don't understand what it was about me that seemed to drive people away. Did I look weird? To be honest who would want to be friends with someone who betrayed their best friend in the worst possible way?

_I hid in the darkness of my closet where no one could find me. I didn't want to go. I couldn't go. Why were they making me do this? Haven't I been punished for pushing Erin out of the tree enough? _

"_Renesmee? Where are you?" I heard Faye call as she stomped up the stairs. _

_I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as I waited for her to barge the door down. Like I expected, she threw the door open and it hit the wall with a loud bang. I was surprised that she didn't break it off its hinges._

"_Renesmee, stop messing about. We can't be late; it's a court of law." Faye yelled as I heard her opening all of the doors in my room. I held my breath hoping that she would just sweep past my closet but I ha no such luck. The bright light invaded my safe bubble and I looked up to see Faye glaring down at me._

"_This needs to stop Renesmee; you know that you have to do this. If Natalie made you do all those things then she wasn't really a real friend then was she?" Faye said pulling me by my arm out of the closet and straightened my black dress out. _

"_Oh and Erin was the great friend to me like you wanted?" I snarled at her. I had never spoken back to someone like that before but after seeing the bruises all over my body from Erin's attacks they soon caught onto what exactly had gone on and that I wasn't fully to blame for what happened. Sure I pushed her and she ended up the hospital but I still suffered really badly from nightmares and insomnia after what she had done to me. I was scared to go to sleep at night worried that she would cut my hair off again or try and suffocate me with my pillow. I shivered at the thought. I hoped that I would never see her again._

"_Come on." Faye said dragging me out._

_Sam, Emily and Jacob weren't allowed to be a court with me today seen as Faye was already going with me. Jacob really wasn't happy about that. He really wanted me out of that place and I heard him threatening Hillary the other night. I had never heard Jacob shout so much. I guess he was as desperate for me to leave here as I was. At least when I could finally move in with Sam and Emily then Jacob could come and see me whenever he wanted which was a bonus; a family, a new life and being able to see my Jacob whenever I wanted. _

_Faye strapped me into my seat in the back of her car and then shut the door. I peered out of the window to see some of the other kids watching me go and I gave them a small wave. _

_I jumped when Faye slammed the driver's car door and she fastened her seat belt and started the car. It felt like it took ages to get there. I could feel my heart racing and a huge lump had formed in my throat and no matter how many times I gulped and swallowed, it wouldn't go away. I felt my body tingle with nerves and fear of what I was about to do. I had seen courts and stuff like that on TV. I had seen how scary the judges were and how mean they could be. Natalie didn't stand a chance. What had she done that had been so bad? Of course she was my friend. She had always looked after me, ever since we had met. How could she not be my friend when she told me a story at night, played with me and only asked in return that I did those adventures for her? Maybe I'd never understand what went on inside a grown up's head. They were so weird with all their rules and how Natalie had been so naughty that she had to go to jail. I was going to do everything in my power to stop Natalie from going down. I owed her that after Erin had got her into trouble in the first place. _

"_We're here." Faye said bring me out of my thoughts. She took her seatbelt off and turning to face me seriously._

"_Now Renesmee, no matter what you must tell the truth. I know that Natalie was your friend but it's very important that you tell the nice judge and the jury everything that happened." Faye said speaking to me like I was three years old. _

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Yes Faye." I said and she smiled at me before hopping out and then helping me get out. _

_She took a firm hold of my hand before walking across the street and into this weird looking grey building. The inside was very boring was full of posters about law and there were plants everywhere. There was a dark green carpet on the floor that looked to be much flatter than it probably originally was with all the people that walked on it. Loads of people dressed really smartly were walking around, usually with files in their hands. It was very strange and I coward behind Faye and clung to her hand tightly as she led me through the hall. Some man met her and they started talking about things I didn't understand. They said something about me being ready to go in soon as the second witness to 'Natalie's crimes'. _

"_Would you like to come this way?" Than man asked turning to loo down at me. I looked at him with wide fearful eyes but nodded my head and we both followed him down the small hallway. There was a light wooden door at the end and the man waited a few seconds before opening it and pulling me in with him. I sat down on the seat he offered me and Faye sat next to me still keeping a tight grip on my hand. Her hand was starting to get all sweaty and it was starting to annoy me. Why was she worried? Her friend wasn't about to go to jail._

_I looked around and I could see Natalie getting question further below. We had been placed on the highest point in the courtroom. It didn't really look much like what I had seen in TV. This one was smaller and had less people in it. There was still the typical judge with the powdered wig but there wasn't really as much as an audience as I thought there was going to be. I saw Natalie stood in a stand all by herself looking a little frightened but her expression was unreadable when she caught sight of me. I gave her a small smile which she returned, only hers looked more forced. _

"_So Renesmee, can you tell us in detail what Natalie has been up to? The judge asked with a seemingly cocky smirk on his face. _

_I swallowed and tried my best to keep my breathing even to stop myself from panicking. I didn't like being put on the spot like this. _

"_Ummm…what do you mean?" I asked trying to stop myself from crying. I didn't like this. I felt really overwhelmed and I didn't want to get Natalie to get into trouble. _

_The judge sighed but tried to look at me sympathetically. _

"_Renesmee, we have been led to believe that Natalie here has forced you to steal things from other people for her to sell which is of course illegal. Are these allegations true?" He asked scratching his chin which was spurting white hairs from his chin. His glasses hung loosely on his nose and he had lots of black heads littering his nose. His eyes were a nice shade of blue though and they stood out on his face. _

"_Natalie has never done anything wrong. Why can't you just leave her alone?" I asked getting all defensive. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Natalie smirk. What I guessed was the jury exchanged a few looks with each other. _

"_Well then I'd love to hear your version of events." The judge pressed on folding his arms over his chest._

_I nodded firmly and began my tale. "I was always alone at the care home and didn't have many friends until Natalie came along. She looked after me, played with me and stuck up for me when any other kids tried to bully me. All I had to do in return for that was go on adventures with her." I went on to explain and Natalie's face dropped and she went all pale. I couldn't understand why though. "All I had to do were these little challengers for her about once a week, twice at the most and they never involved stealing anything. They all told me they were taking back what was theirs so if anyone should go to jail then it should be all those nasty people, not Natalie." I yelled and sat back down in my seat. I didn't even realise I had stood up. _

_The members of the jury all exchanged looks and the judge looked a little smug. I looked over at Natalie and she was looking at me with shocked and angry eyes. What had I said? All I had said was the truth and that Natalie had done nothing wrong. She was my friend and I was doing everything that I could to look after her. Why were they all picking on her anyway? Because she was in a care home and was looked down on by others? I hated the world. It was so selfish and prejudice that it was a wonder humans hadn't killed each other off yet. _

"_Thank you for your witness Renesmee, I think that we have all we need. It's down to you members of the jury." The judge said and nonchalantly gathered some of his papers together without looking up. This man was so cocky. _

_We left the court room and waited in a small waiting area while the jury made their decision. I was sat fiddling with my little wolf and I wondered how Natalie was. Were they treating her nicely? I really hoped that she was doing okay. _

_An hour later we got called back in and this time, Faye and I sat within the small audience. We all rose when the judge came in and sat down when he did. I didn't understand that. Natalie looked really worried as she sat there fidgeting and looking really uncomfortable. _

"_Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked. _

_What I guessed was the head of the jury stood up and there was a few seconds of tense silence. The air felt heavy as I waited for him to speak and I realised that I was holding my breath and every part of my body had gone tense._

"_We find the accused…guilty." He said. "Guilty of theft, drug theft, child endangerment and child cruelty." _

"_NO!" Natalie and I shrieked at the same time. I burst into tears and Faye pulled me into her lap trying to comfort me._

"_Therefore Natalie Joanna Morgan, I sentence you to four years of imprisonment." He said banging his hammer like thing on the desk. _

"_NO!" Natalie shrieked again and two police officers came forward and started to take her away. _

_She turned to look at me with a thunderous expression. _

"_You stupid bitch!" She screamed at me. "How could you tell on me? I thought we were partners and you go and grass me up. I never want to see your ugly face again Renesmee. Do you hear me?" She carried on screaming as she was dragged away and I sniffed as I heard her cries cut off by the slam of a large door. _

"Excuse me, but we've arrived." The woman with the baby told me and I snapped out of my daydream and realised that she was right. Everyone was filing off the bus into the city centre of Hoquiam.

"Oh, thanks." I said and slowly stood up from me seat and made my way off. The bus drove off as soon as I climbed off and I looked around not really knowing what to do next.

I clutched onto my wolf as I decided to just walk in any random direction. I started walking away from all of the bright lights of shops and headed towards the quieter end. I wanted to stay away from most of the busy crowds and just be alone with my thoughts without anyone pestering me about sales.

I walked along the pier with my arm hanging off the wooden bar and dragged it across and smelling the fresh sea air. The sky was a dark grey and looked like it was about to get dark sometime soon. I could see a few ships out on the horizon and the sea looked relatively calm despite the fact that the tide was in. I guess the moon must be right above me. I had read somewhere that you weighed less when the moon was directly above you. I shook my head at the silly fact. I came toward the end and just stood there looking out at the vast ocean. It was hard to believe that miles out that way was Russia and Japan.

I clutched my wolf staring at the russet brown fur. Jacob was probably worried about me now. I looked at my watch and realised that I should have been home from school three hours ago. I felt guilty for worrying them but I really needed to clear my head. Why I had to come all the way out here I don't know, but I guess I was just following the wind. I'm pretty sure that Jacob will come looking for me. He always finds me.

I sighed at the thought. As much as I loved Jacob, he didn't understand everything about me. Sure he practically raised me but he doesn't know about how intense the bullying is at school and why I always act up like I do. I just can't get over the fact that someone had just left me in the middle of the forest. It's been bugging me for as long as I can remember. I wanted answers.

I pulled away from the railing and made my way back to the main land where a few sea food shops were closing and the bars were starting to open. I better stay away from those things. I didn't know what I was going to do. I would just have to wait and see what I would come across.

* * *

**I know that this is a shorter chapter but I'm feeling tired and I really can't think of anything else to write for this chapter. The next chapter will be in Jacob's point of view so be ready for that. Let me know you're thoughts.**

**See you next Saturday!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	5. Lost Little Angel

**Sorry that this is a day late but went to see breaking dawn part 2 yesterday with some friends before going out to dinner. The film was amazing! I thought that it was a bit badly scripted at the beginning but then it got good again which was a big PHEW! Who else was fooled by the twist? I swore out loud in the theatre which was pretty embarrassing but my friend couldn't stop laughing at Aro and then everyone in the room started laughing at her laughing so that was pretty funny. I love Aro; the ultimate villain in my eyes. Love him to bits. **

**Thank you for reviews and favourites and alerts. This chapter is in Jacob's point of view so I hope that you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Lost Little Angel**

**Jacob's point of view**

"What could have possibly happened to her?" Sam asked as he paced the kitchen. "Where could she be at this hour?"

I leaned against the counter fidgeting nervously. I had got a call off a worried Emily around an hour ago that Nessie hadn't come home from school. We hadn't heard anything off her or anyone else and we were all getting really worried. It wasn't like Nessie to just wonder off. I started to panic at the possibility of her being kidnapped, but everyone knew everyone around here so I can't think of anyone who would do that. We had to wait twenty-four hours to call the police and report her missing so all we could do was sit here and wait, hoping that any second she would walk through that door.

It was a horrible feeling knowing that there was little I could do. She was my imprint and I was supposed to look out for her, but my responsibilities as alpha meant that I saw less of her than I wanted and I knew it caused pain to her as well as me. I had managed to take the night off to celebrate her birthday with her but now she has gone missing. She was over two hours late home. If she had a detention then the school would have called to let us know.

As if on the same page as me Sam spoke.

"I'm calling the school." He said and picked up the phone dialling the number. It took a few moments for someone to answer and I listened carefully to the conversation.

"Hello?" Someone asked at the other end.

"Yes this is Sam Uley, Renesmee Uley's father and we're getting concerned that she hasn't come home from school, has she got a detention that I'm not aware of?" He asked.

I heard the rustling of papers at the other end of the line before they answered.

"I'm afraid not, in fact Renesmee has been marked as unauthorised absent for the afternoon." They replied.

Emily froze before she whimpered.

"What was she doing?" She whispered as a tear ran down her face. I tried hard to contain my own tears; crying wouldn't help but the painful tugging in my chest wouldn't let up. I had been having that awful feeling all afternoon and it was really bugging me. I was trying to find my Nessie when all I've been getting is painful cramps in my chest.

"Oh." Sam stuttered out looking more worried than ever now.

"The only thing I can suggest is that you and Mrs. Uley come in and that we look at the security cameras and see if we can see anything.

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." Sam said before hanging up and grabbing his parka.

"What's going on Sam?" Emily asked as she watched her husband.

"We need to go and see the school. Nessie has been missing all afternoon and they suggested that we come in and look at security camera footage." Sam explained.

"She's been missing all afternoon?! Why hasn't the school bothered to call us?" Emily shrieked.

I growled deep in my chest. How dare they do that? What did they think they were doing? Surely they would have called Sam and Emily if they thought there was problem.

"Let's go." I said and quickly dashed out of the door. I was about to run off into the forest when Sam stopped me.

"Wait Jacob." I froze before turning around to look at my former alpha. "Don't you think we need to keep up human appearances?" He said gesturing to his truck.

I huffed knowing that this would be slower but Sam was right. I'm pretty sure people would freak out if they saw a huge russet wolf just jump out of the trees onto school grounds. Yeah, that wouldn't exactly go down well.

I climbed into the back seat and while Emily and Sam sat in the front. I tapped my foot impatiently as the tugging still continued in my chest. Where was my Nessie? Was she safe? If anyone dares to lay a hand on her then they would never see the light of day again. I was supposed to always look out for her and be there for her but I was constantly failing. I don't know how things could get any worse than what they already were. Nothing could make me feel guiltier.

We pulled up at the school and I got out so fast that I nearly knocked the door off the truck. Sam glared at me but said nothing and as soon as Emily got out we made our way inside the building. Only a few lights inside the school were left on. Only a few teachers working late and the cleaners were here and we made our way over to the main desk.

There was a young looking man working behind it, stacking files and stapling some together before putting them away. He looked very bored and looked like he wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

Sam cleared his throat when we stopped in front of the desk and the man looked up.

"Mr and Mrs Uley?" He asked and they both nodded. "And who's this?" He asked nodding at me.

"He's a very close family friend." Emily answered sounding really miserable. We were all so worried about Nessie.

"Right, if you'd like to follow me." The guy said before leading us down the hall. We arrived in a small office where there were loads of tiny screens just above a small desk and the man pulled out a drawer and peered inside.

"Okay so when about did I say she came up absent?" He asked.

"Early afternoon." Sam answered and the guy nodded before flicking through some disks. He pulled one out and placed it in a small DVD player.

"Okay then, let's have a look." He mumbled mostly to himself as he flicked through the screens for any sign of her. We were about to give up hope when we spotted her slouched form on the staircase at the other side of the building. I sighed with relief at the site of her on the little screen but that relief turned to horror as I saw some kids beginning to chase her. There was no sound on the DVD, to be honest I think I was glad there wasn't as I watched their mouths scream stuff at her and I'm guessing by the tears in her eyes that they weren't nice things.

The guys flicked to another camera that allowed us to see outside the building where Nessie had run to. Emily whimpered as she tripped and fell on the floor allowing all of the teenagers to catch up to her. I had to stop myself from snarling out loud when I saw how they started to beat her.

Emily full on burst into tears and Sam bit his lip to stop his tears from flowing as he watched his adoptive daughter be treated so cruelly.

"And you just let the happen?!" I demanded glaring at the guy; he coward under my gaze slightly before defending himself.

"I honestly had no knowledge that any of this was going on. I wasn't even at work at that time so if anything the teachers should have intervened."

"Guys look." Emily said pointing at the screen again to get our attention.

We all watched in silence as Nessie managed to push herself up off the ground. She looked to be in pretty bad shape as she just looked at her attackers before fleeing off school grounds where she disappeared from the frame.

"So she ran away." The guy said.

I turned to glare at him again and he immediately put his hands up in surrender.

"What kind of a place are you running here where you let kids just run off and beat other people up?" Sam demanded rubbing Emily's shoulder as she cried. The pain in my chest tightened so much that I nearly staggered to the floor but I managed to compose myself. Nessie needed me and this was no time to have some sort of breakdown.

"Mr. Uley please, I just work as a secretary and if you have any complaints then you need to see Renesmee's teachers or the school principle." He urged.

"Yeah? Well don't worry, once we find Renesmee we will have a little chat with the principle but if she's harmed or in any danger than what's to stop us from suing?" Sam threatened.

The guy gulped before composing himself.

"That has nothing to do with me. Like I said if you have a problem then you need to see the principle." He said.

"Well damn right we will." Emily said jumping into the argument. Her tears stained face looked pained at the thought of her missing daughter.

The pip squeak bit his lip before speaking again.

"I think it's best if you leave now" He said.

"I think so too, we need to find our daughter that you let slip away without a care." Sam huffed before storming out. Emily and I followed him out of the building and climbed back into the truck again.

"Maybe we can ask Billy, he might have seen her." I suggest. Nessie loved my dad and hopefully she might have stopped by there and cried on his shoulder like she did sometimes; like when I wasn't always there. I couldn't believe that this had happened to her. How long had she been bullied this way? Why hadn't she told anyone? Why hadn't she told me? I would've listened and I would've taken care of her like I was meant to do. My poor little angel. She had run away because she was scared and alone. I wished that she had talked to someone about this problem. Watching them all beat her up on that screen made me feel physically sick and made me want to break down and cry; my imprint was being terrorised at school and now it looked like she had run away. Where had she run off to though? I hoped that no one had hurt her.

We arrived at my dad's house and I got out of the truck as quickly as possible and inside. Was Nessie already in there crying her eyes out to my dad because I wasn't there? I burst into the living room to see my dad watching a baseball game on TV and he looked up worried when he saw my hasty entrance.

"What's the matter Jacob?" He asked.

"Is Nessie here?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"No, why would she be? What's going on?" Billy asked wheeling himself away from the TV.

I sighed and collapsed on the small couch, my large frame taking up most of the room. I felt defeated. Where could she be?

"Nessie's missing." I whimpered and buried my face in my hands.

"Why? What happened?" Billy panicked.

"I'm not too sure but she was being beaten up and bullied pretty badly at school." Sam said walking through the door with an upset Emily.

Billy gasped.

"It's all my fault." I said sniffing. "If only I'd been a better imprint, a better friend then none of this would have happened. I wasn't there for her when I needed her."

Sam sighed. "It's not your fault Jacob. Renesmee is at a difficult age and this is a difficult day for her. We have to go and find her."

"But how?" Emily asked. "We can't report her missing until tomorrow."

"You don't need to police, you have something better." Billy said and then all eyes turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

Billy looked at me as if the answer was obvious but I still didn't understand.

"She's your imprint Jacob. Her soul always calls to yours. Do you feel a pulling sensation in your chest right now?" He asked.

How did he know?

"Yes." I answered still not too sure where my dad was going with this.

"That's her." Billy explained. "All you have to do is follow her pull and track her down. Honestly you new wolves know nothing."

Sam rolled his eyes before he relaxed at the possibility of finding her soon.

"Can you really feel her Jake?" Emily asked looking hopeful.

I placed a hand on my chest over my heart and just paid attention to the sensation. Billy was right. I could feel her soul pulling on mine. She was lost and alone and felt completely drained. Hold on Nessie, I thought, I'll find you.

"I can feel her, she's lost and lonely and a good few miles away." I said and Emily placed a hand on her chest choking back more sobs.

"Well we need to go and get her." Sam said.

I said a quick goodbye to my father before we were out of the door again. We climbed back into the truck and I told them to head south. I just hoped that we could find her before something bad happened.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was short but I'm not feeling too well at the moment so I can't concentrate as good as I normally can. Thank you for reading though and sorry again about not updating yesterday. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Have a nice week and see you again next Saturday.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	6. Homeless

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so late! I have been so busy with school work, but at least I have finally got a college place so that's one less thing to worry about. I would've updated this on Saturday if it wasn't for the fact that I had some kind of weird reaction to this new cream that my dad got. I gave up writing this chapter after hours of watery eyes and a massive headache. Ouch. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you for being patient. I loved reading your feedback and I can't wait for more. **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Homeless**

I was now wondering around the dark streets only lit by the rare street lamp on every corner. The sky was completely covered by a black cloud and I could occasionally feel a few raindrops hit the top of my head. The streets were now deserted with only the lights from houses and apartments visible and the occasional car driving by. Apart from that, it was really quiet almost eerie.

I found an old looking abused park on the end of an estate and just settled down on one of the swings. I was starving and my feet really ached from walking around all day. I just relaxed and let myself gently swing back and forth alone to become paralysed with fear when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

There was something moving in the tunnel under the climbing frame and my heart rate instantly picked up and held my breath hoping that whatever it was that it would move on and ignore me. I longed for Jacob. I couldn't even move to reach into my pocket and grab my wolf.

I tried to contain my gasp as I saw arm movement; was it some kind of strangler and now I would never be seen again. Why was I so selfish to run away? I just wished I was back in Sam and Emily's arms now. I wanted to mess around with Jacob one last time and tell everyone that I loved them. Would they ever find my body? Would the strangler bury me out in the woods never to be seen again and remain missing forever until some archaeologist discovers my rotting bones thousands of years later? I was done for.

The strangler moved again and I fought to contain my scream; clinging to the chains of the swing and praying that whoever it was that they wouldn't notice me. I leaned forward to put myself more out of view, but as I did so the chains and the rubber of the swing let out a loud squeak that echoed throughout the neighbourhood. I froze as the movement under the tunnel increased.

My heavy breathing came out as wisps of steam from my mouth as I clung to the chains trying to figure out some way to use them as a weapon.

The man in the tunnel turned around to look directly at me and I couldn't make out any detail on his face because it was so dark. He saw me and jumped up out of the tunnel only for me to realise that he was a lot smaller than I imaged my strangler to be. He could only have been about five foot two.

I cringed away slightly as he made his way towards me and the details of his features became easier to see. He had dark skin with dark eyes to match and he had thick curly black hair. He looked to only be about thirteen or fourteen.

"Are you a street kid too?" He asked.

"Ummm…?" I racked my brain for something to say to him without sounding silly or insane but it wouldn't cooperate.

"That's okay, living rough is hard. I've been living these streets for months now. They'll never be able to make me go into a home." He said sitting down on the swing next to me.

He noticed my shivering and raised an eyebrow.

"Cold?" He asked and I nodded.

He reached into his huge red back pack and pulled out a blanket.

"I rarely use it in case it gets dirty; I usually just use card board boxes seen as they're the best insulators. Although I usually sleep under that tunnel over there, it keeps the rain off me during the night."

My heart broke for his circumstances. He thought I was one of him and I felt guilty for making him believe that, but maybe he'd be willing to help me. Maybe there was a phone book or something around and I could find any contacts that might link to my real family. I doubted that I would find anything though. I didn't even know their names or surnames. There was no hope in ever finding them and I guessed that I would just have to accept that.

"Hungry?" He asked and as if on cue my stomach rumbled quite loudly. I blushed embarrassed but the boy just laughed.

"Here have some candy bars." He said offering me a few. I took them gratefully and ate mine slowly savouring the taste. He ate a bar too and just looked out into the distance.

"You don't say much do you?" He stated after a few moments of silence. I finished my candy bar pretty quickly and just shrugged at his comment.

"What brings you to this area then?" He asked.

"I was looking for my parents." I answered truthfully. "But I guess I'll never find them."

"My parents abandoned me when I was a little kid. I've been on my own out here ever since." He said.

"So…you've been out here ever since you were…"

"Five years old, yes." He cut me off answering. I couldn't believe that this kid had been out here so long and no one wanted him.

"Yeah, I never knew what happened to my mom. My dad left when I was a baby and I guess my mom just couldn't cope. She just sat me down on a bench in a park in Seattle and the just left me there. I waited there for her for days and ate food out of the trash can next to the bench that people left. She never came back." He said it so casually as if this was so normal for him…probably because it was. This was his life and he was stuck with these unfortunate circumstances.

I sighed.

"My parents abandoned me in the woods when I was a newborn. At least it probably was them seen as when I was found I was all over the news and no one said anything so whoever it was wanted nothing to do with me." I sniffed.

"Woah and you survived that?" He said shocked.

"Yeah, this guy I know found me and took me in, I was put in a home after that." I sighed.

"Wow that sucks. Those people will never catch me. I would rather be on the streets than be locked in one of those places." The boy said wrinkling his nose.

"They're not that bad." I mumbled.

"Then why did you run off onto the streets then?" He asked.

"I was being bullied at school. Running away to find my family seemed like a good idea at the time." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you still live in a home now?" He demanded.

"Well no but…" I stuttered and he shook his head as if I was the most pathetic person alive.

"You're adopted?" He huffed. "That's just great; I thought we could be friends you know? You have a proper family back home and you just ran off. You're not even a proper street kid."

"No but –"

"Forget it." The boy said before picking up his backpack and blanket before storming off into the dark distance.

I stared at the spot where he had walked off to in shock. He only came to talk to me because he thought I was like him. I felt so sorry for him though. Left on the streets since he was five years old, but at least he wasn't left to die like I was.

I sniffed my tear away and pulled my wolf out of my pocket and pressed it to my nose and breathed in its comforting scent. It calmed me down a little but my heart was still stuck in my throat and my stomach was in knots. I was terrified of being here alone in the darkness so maybe it would be safer to head for the city centre.

With my new course in mind and got up off the swing and started to follow the main road. It was still really quiet and I wondered what time it was. It felt and looked late but I'm guessing that the clouds weren't exactly helping. Well, happy birthday Nessie. I guess not a lot of people spent their birthdays like this. Wondering around because of a stupid idea that I got and now it had come back to bite me in the butt.

As I was walking around the deserted streets every little small sound seemed to make me jump and I tired desperately to calm down but my brain refused to come out of its high alert state. I clung to my little wolf in a desperate attempt to seek some sort of comfort in the stupid situation I put myself in. Anyone could be roaming the streets this time of night; murderers, thieves, rapists and kidnappers. I would never see it coming. Never to let out so much as a yelp before they got me and I would never see the light of day again.

I quickened my pace in hope of getting to a crowded street soon. To be honest deep down I knew I would be making a mistake. I would have to pass a load of clubs to get back into the centre of town and that meant loads of drunken people wondering around, who would probably be a lot bigger and stronger than I was.

I tried my best to avoid any streets that had bright neon lights on them knowing that they would be places that I wouldn't want to go past. I found myself ending up going down a maze of dark alley ways and my heart rate picked up at the mistake I had made.

My breathing picked up and I really had to stop myself from having some sort of panic attack. I couldn't stop now. I had to find a way out and fast.

I got so excited when I saw the lights of the city centre drawing near and I was about to burst out into the open and free surroundings when I was stopped in my tracks and nearly screamed out loud when I saw an old lady come around the corner.

However my scream got stuck in my throat when she wrapped her old wrinkly hands around my shirt in a tight grip.

"Oh a vagrant, nasty things that pollute our city; is the government ever going to do anything about you miscreants?" She hissed in her hoarse voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in years. Who the hell was she and why was she approaching me like this?

"I'm not a vagrant." I choked out with a few tears springing free as I tried to pull on her grip and run away. Her tight grip wouldn't let up though and I began to panic even more.

"Let me go!" I begged before managing to break free. I didn't waist any time in running for my life.

I burst out of the alley way and just ran for it. Even in the centre the streets were still really quiet apart from a few random lights. It must really be getting late.

I just kept running and running and running until my legs started to really ache and I got a killer stitch in my waist. I tried to ignore the pain though. I had never felt so lost and alone and I just wanted to burst into tears and let the ground swallow me up. I wanted Jacob. I wanted Sam. I wanted Emily. I wanted my momma!

I finally just collapsed against a brick wall and when I looked up I realised that I was just outside a train station. There were a few people stood on the platforms but they didn't take any notice of me so I just crawled into a dark corner of the platform and just cried. This was such a stupid idea. Why did I come all the way out here? I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my arms. My face was soaked in tears and my head hurt from all the crying I had been doing today.

I heard a small child ask their mom if I was alright but the mother's reply just cut through my chest.

"Ugh, you don't want to bother with those people Michael." She snorted before it sounded like she pulled her son further away from me.

Why was everyone so quick to judge? They didn't know my back story; they didn't know what was going on in my life. It wasn't fair.

I don't know how long I sat there crying for, but I soon started to shiver and my teeth started to chatter. I finally managed to stop crying but I didn't come out of my little hiding place. I was so hopeless. It was probably best that I was left here for eternity to rot into the walls and I'll always be known as the weirdo that sat and cried in the corner.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by a cold hand touching my shoulder.

* * *

**Again sorry that this was really late but I'm going to make it a double update tomorrow to make it up to you. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think and I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	7. Kind Heart

**Thank you for the kind reviews. They mean a lot to me and really inspire me to keep going. There have been a few questions regarding Renesmee as to whether she is half vampire or not and what she can do so well…you'll just have to wait and see. Also I have been feeling really weird today because I had one of those really vivid dreams last night. Only this was weirder because I dreamt that I was cleaning my house with Taylor Lautner and there were snakes everywhere and lemurs were sat on every window. It was really creepy and when I woke up I just thought 'what the hell?' **

**I'm really going to try and get this story finished for Monday at least. This was always going to be a short story there isn't much left, but I hope the ending will be great and that you enjoy it. **

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Kind Heart**

I let out a yelp as the cold hand gripped my shoulder and looked up with wide and fearful eyes at my kidnapper. My imagination immediately jumped to an old, tall and scary looking man with dark hair or maybe even bald, thug like in appearance with leather jackets and sunglasses.

I was completely wrong though.

What I saw kneeling down in front of me were two extremely beautiful women. They looked like goddesses and I felt unworthy to be in their presence. One woman looked a little bit older than the other with her golden eyes, caramel coloured hair and maternal smile. The other woman who was closest to me had very long wavy golden blonde hair with the same golden eyes as the other woman. Were they related?

"Are you alright?" The woman with golden hair asked in her gentle bell like voice. I didn't answer as I just continued to stare at her. She stared deep into my chocolate brown eyes and it felt like she was staring right into my soul.

"Something about you seems very familiar. Have we met before?" She asked and I shrugged slightly.

"Rose, we better get going or they'll start wondering where we are." The other woman told Rose placing a hand on her shoulder while still looking at me with an apologetic look.

"Give me a minute." Rose whispered to the woman so lowly that I wondered how I even managed to hear it.

"Are you lost?" Rose asked turning back to me.

I sniffed and nodded my head and they both gave me a sympathetic look.

"Where's your family?" The other woman asked.

I shrugged again not trusting my voice. I was worried that the moment I started talking again that I would burst into tears.

"Do you want to come back with us and you can call your parents?" They asked and I nodded my head. I don't know why but I felt like I could trust these people. They seemed so nice and caring and I didn't want to pass up on the offer of shelter for a while.

They both helped me up off the floor and I followed them to a smart looked BMW. My eyes widened and I'm sure Jacob would have had a heart attack if he saw this thing. Rose helped me into the back seat even though I didn't need it. I thanked her anyway and fastened my seat belt as soon as she shut the door behind me.

They both climbed in and we were soon speeding down the highway. I heard them whispering to each other but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"So what's your name then sweetheart? I'm Esme." The woman with caramel coloured hair asked smiling at in the rear-view mirror.

"Renesmee." I managed to say, my throat still sore from all of my crying earlier.

"That's a beautiful name." Rose said. "I've never heard that before and how old are you?"

I sighed. "Fifteen today."

Her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Happy birthday then!" She beamed.

"Thanks." I muttered a lump forming in my throat at her words.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked. "Don't you like birthdays?"

I shook my head.

"That's not exactly it. The truth is I don't actually know when my real birthday is. No one knows where I came from so it might as well be happy found day." I said.

"You were found? Where?" Rose gasped.

"In the woods." I said biting my lip and looking out of the window and try and stop the tears from over flowing again. I wasn't exactly comfortable with crying in front of these strangers, no matter how nice they seemed.

I saw Rose and Esme both look at each other before they both sighed. I guess they didn't know what to say. That's what happened to everyone else. They find out the truth about me and they immediately go silent because they don't know what to do or say. I supposed it was better than them saying sorry because sorry was never going to do me any good.

"Here we are." Rose said breaking the awkward silence as we pulled up outside a huge mansion.

I stared at it with my eyes wide and my mouth wide open.

"This is where you live?" I gasped.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked before climbing out. I nodded a little too late though. It looked like somewhere I king would live or something. It was huge! It looked very open inside as well seen as most of the house was covered in windows and ever light seemed to be lit giving the forest behind it a yellow glow. They had to be billionaires to afford a place like this.

I opened my door and climbed out and Rose took my hand tightly in her cold one before leading me cautiously inside. I hid behind her as much as I could. Why did I agree to come? Now that I was here I felt like an intruder even though I had been invited, it still didn't feel right.

I peeped out from behind Rose's long blonde hair to see a tall and well toned man sitting on the couch playing video games with a man with honey blonde hair. They all had golden eyes and I wonder if they all wore contacts or something. I had never seen that eye colour before. They looked up at us when we entered and did a double take as they laid eyes on me. The blonde guy paused the game.

"Who's this?" The bigger one with black curly hair asked.

"This is Renesmee and she was lost," Rose explained, "We brought her here so that she could take shelter and use the phone to call her family."

The big guy smirked at me.

"I'm Emmett." He said holding his hand out to me. I hid behind Rose even more and he laughed.

"Leave the poor girl alone Em, she's been through enough." Rose scolded. It looked like they were a couple given they way they looked at each other so lovingly.

I suddenly felt a wave of calm envelope me and I felt at ease with where I was now. I released the tight grip that I had on Rose and I wondered how she hadn't yelped in pain.

Rose then led me into the kitchen where Esme was looking through their huge fridge.

"Are you hungry Renesmee?" Esme asked peering out to look at me and I nodded a bit too enthusiastically. Those chocolate bars hadn't exactly filled me up and I was still feeling pretty hungry.

Esme pulled some ingredients out of the fridge and Rose sat me down at the huge breakfast bar they had in the middle of the kitchen. It looked like Esme was cooking me some sort of chicken stir fry and it smelled so good after she placed all of the ingredients into the sizzling hot pan. I just sat there daydreaming when I heard the kitchen door open again. I thought it was Rose at first but when I looked up I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life staring at me.

I waved awkwardly when she continued to stare even after I caught but her golden eyes were still locked on mine. I was getting a little creeped out but something about her did seem familiar.

"Oh hi Bella." Esme said when she turned around to see what was going on.

Bella didn't say anything and only moved when a bronze haired man came up behind her and looked confused as to what was going on. He gave me a weird look like he was trying to work out a hard maths problem in his head before pushing Bella out of sight, giving me an awkward but polite smile and leaving after her.

"Sorry about that Renesmee. Bella gets very depressed this time of year and it's hard for her." Esme explained.

"Why?" I asked still looking at the spot Bella had been stood. Something about that woman just seemed to draw me in, making me feel protected and safe. It was strange but I managed to push it aside.

Esme sighed before she answered.

"Years ago, Bella had a baby but her baby died when it was just a newborn. Things like that happen all the time but Bella can't get over it. She loved that baby so much and it's affected her deeply."

I sighed. My parents abandoned me; we seemed to be a good match for each other.

"My parents abandoned me in the woods as soon as I was born." I murmured and Esme raised an eyebrow at me before going back to what she was doing with a frown on her face. She poured all of the colourful meat and vegetables onto a plate and handed it to me along with a knife and fork. I thanked her and immediately began digging in. It tasted so good and I wondered if she was a master chef or something. Was that why she was so rich?

I was soon finished with it and Esme took my plate away before handing me the phone. I bit my lip as I was ready to dial the numbers but I was interrupted as another blonde man walked in and kissed Esme's cheek. Did everyone in this house look like angels?

"Carlisle, this is Renesmee. I hope you don't mind but I invited her in so she could call her parents; she got lost today and I found her at the train station." She explained.

Carlisle looked at me with a welcoming smile on his face.

"It's absolutely fine love." He said before giving me another smile and sitting down at the table and watching Esme work.

I was about to dial the number again when I heard a huge crash of what sounded like a huge window being broken accompanied by the sound of feral growls.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short but I had to cut a load of stuff out of this chapter because it wouldn't have made any sense otherwise. Thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave a review if you enjoyed it. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	8. The Cullens

**Remember that this is as DOUBLE UPDATE so remember to read the previous chapter first. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.**

**I own nothing! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Cullens**

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other before standing in front of me protectively. I recognised those growls and a huge smile spread across my face when I heard Jacob's voice.

"Where is she?!" I hear him bark in his alpha voice. "What have you done with her?"

"Jake." I heard someone gasp in disbelief.

"Stay away Bella, he's really angry and I don't want him loosing control around you." Someone begged.

"Where is she?" Jacob demanded again sounding dangerously close to phasing.

I ran out from behind Esme and Carlisle and they tried to grab me but I wiggled out of their grip and ran out into the living room where broken glass was scattered everywhere and there was a whole pack of vicious wolves with my Jacob stood in front of them all like a leader ready to command an attack. His expression softened as soon as he saw me though and I ran towards him. He immediately pulled me behind him and turned to face the family again.

"If you ever come near her again then its war!" Jake bellowed keeping a tight grip on my hand. I saw Sam's wolf next to Jacob and I growling at the others.

"Jacob they helped me." I said yanking on his hand. "Why are you so angry at them?" I asked.

Jacob looked down at me with hard dark eyes.

"This is the Cullen family, they're vampires Nessie." He snarled and I gasped. They were vampires? I thought vampires were supposed to have red eyes though. I didn't understand.

"What do you have to do with her mutt?" Rose snarled baring her perfect white teeth; she looked so menacing.

"Jake, please –" Bella begged but Jacob cut her off.

"No Bella!" Jacob yelled. "You left me. You left everyone for an eternity of being a bloodsucking leech with Edward."

Bella bit her lip and it looked like she was about to break down and cry.

"You don't know what I've been through…" She whispered.

Jacob pushed me further behind him so I was out of site.

"How do you know Renesmee?" Carlisle asked calmly stepping in front of his family who looked ready to attack any second. My heart was beating so loud that I didn't understand why the vampires hadn't drained me of my blood. I felt like I was going to pass out any second.

Jacob looked at Carlisle more calmly and civil than he did with any other member of the Cullen family.

"I found her in the woods when she was just a baby. She had been left there to die and when I saw her, I imprinted on her. It was just after you ran away and then after that Emily and Sam adopted her." Jake explained.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward's eyes widen before he tried to compose himself. He now looked very uncomfortable and shifted slightly next to Bella who continued to stare at Jake and I. What was it with her and the staring?

"Who left her in the woods?" Carlisle gasped, shocked at what Jacob was telling him.

Jacob shrugged as he stroked my hand with his thumb soothingly.

"I have no idea. It was about fifteen years ago today, but she shocked all the doctors by making a quick recovery. She was so close to death when I found her." Jacob choked out remember that day. "She was taken away from me then and put into a care home. She was all over the news but no one ever claimed her as theirs. Let's just say that Renesmee didn't have the best of times growing up in that place. It took us years before Sam and Emily managed to adopt her because they kept putting it off thinking her parents would come back. It was hard for her, especially after a girl abused her and got her into stealing things, drugs included."

The Cullens all gasped and I felt a sob break out of my chest as I thought about all of that again. Why did Jacob have to tell them all the things I was ashamed of? I just wanted to go home.

Bella stepped forward slightly and squinted as she tried to get a better look at me. Jacob growled daring her to come any closer but Bella just ignored him. I squirmed slightly under her gaze and Edward looked at Bella worriedly.

"Bella love, you're making the poor girl uncomfortable, why don't we go hunting?" He begged desperately.

Bella ignored him and pulled her arm away when he tried to pull her back. She looked right into my eyes before she gasped.

"It's you." She breathed and everyone turned to look at her with confused faces.

"Oh my god, my baby, it's really you." She said a little louder this time and her face broke into a small smile and she looked like she was about to cry again.

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Bella took another step closer and I coward away from her crazy behaviour.

"Carlisle look at her, look at her properly and who do you see?" Bella cried pointing at me. I was getting really scared now. What did she want from me?

"It can't be." Carlisle gasped out. "How?"

"Bella, it's that time of the year again, I think you're confused." Edward begged again trying to pull her away again.

"Do you think I'm crazy Edward?" She demanded glaring at him. "It's obvious. She has my eyes, your hair and your face. How can you not see it?!" She said beginning to sound slightly hysterical.

Everyone including the wolves stared at me in shock and confusion before everyone seemed to gasp at once.

"You're alive." Rose breathed.

"Woah." Emmett smirked.

"It can't be." A small pixie like vampire said before smiling brightly at me and squealing.

"After all these years." Esme said.

I looked up at Jacob's shocked and worried face hoping for answers but he seemed to be turning a funny shade of white to green and then back to white again.

"I don't understand." I choked.

Bella took another cautious step towards me.

"Renesmee, we're your real family. I'm your mother." She said carefully but she sounded like she wanted to scream it from the roof tops.

My breath got caught in my throat as I stared at my…my…mother. She was really real and she was alive. She thought I had been dead for all these years. It was just too much to wrap my head around as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"What? How?" Jacob asked looking from me to Bella.

"On our honeymoon. We didn't know a vampire could make a human pregnant but sure enough it happened. It made me very sick but I always loved her and I even drank blood just to keep her healthy even if it meant more pain for me. When she was born it nearly killed me so that's why I was changed into a vampire. When I woke up into my new life though…Edward…he told me you had died." Bella cried out her eyes roaming over my body again as if making sure that I was defiantly real and standing right in front of her.

"Edward…?" Bella gasped out again before turning to look at a very uncomfortable looking Edward as he stood against the wall with a horrified look on his face.

"You said she had died!" Bella shouted at him and Edward flinched.

"I had to. She was a demon and she was killing you. I couldn't read her thoughts and I nearly lost you because of her. So when she bit you I knew what to do. I knew the wolves would find her and kill her and save me a job so while you were changing I left her out in the woods. I didn't know." Edward tried to reason.

I felt like I was going to throw up and everyone else looked the same way.

"You dumped her!" Rose snarled at Edward.

"I had to." Edward said.

"No you didn't!" Carlisle growled loosing his calm for the first time. This must have been rare because all of the wolves looked at him in shock.

"She was our baby Edward; your own daughter!" Bella shrieked and storming towards Edward before she struck him right across the face making him flinch.

"She could have been healthy and happy with us. She wouldn't have had to go through all of the things she had gone through." Bella sounded like she was really close to having a breakdown. How did she think I felt? I was still trying to come to terms with all this.

"How could you Edward?" Esme scolded with her voice trembling with emotion. "She's more human than vampire and she was just a little baby. How could you consider her a demon?"

"She was killing my wife!"

Jacob snorted.

"Yeah that's right. Always thinking of Bella and getting your judgements wrong as usual. Well you really missed out on something there Eddie. Renesmee was a great kid and we got the joy of watching her grow up into the amazing young woman she is today and soon she will be alpha female of the pack." Jacob said.

"You mutt! How could you imprint on my daughter!" Edward shouted.

Jacob sighed.

"Oh so you care now? Now knowing that Nessie was completely innocent in the whole thing but you still can't admit you're wrong. An apology isn't enough. Renesmee's coming home with us." Jacob said pulling me outside with him.

"Like hell you are!" Rose screamed.

I was still so deep in my trance that I barely paid any attention to Jacob swooping me up into his arms and placing me on Sam's back. I clung onto his fur on impulse as Jacob phased and soon we were all running away into the woods with the Cullens shouting after us; my family. That's when it sunk in.

* * *

**Another short chapter and for that I am sorry. I will try and update for tomorrow but no promises. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to let me know what you think. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	9. Family Reunion

**I am so sorry that this took so long! I didn't mean to leave it this long, but I had other stories that needed updating along with school work that needed finished, loads of homework and no free time at all. It was hard to find time to finish writing this chapter. Plus, I think I must have bumped my head while I was asleep or something because the top of my head keeps randomly hurting me so that had been annoying me all day. I'm in a bad mood right now so sorry if that leaks out in my writing but my careers adviser 'Elaine the pain' had been bugging me all day and got the idea into her head that I was a poor person that I couldn't afford university. Pardon my language but…what the fuck? I guess you can see why everyone in my school calls her 'Elaine the pain'. Stupid bitch. Also as you know my head keeps hurting and I found out that on Wednesday I have teeth taken out. UGH! I'm really squeamish when it comes to teeth. **

**Sorry for the rant, but that's my list of excuses and I just had to rant about that state I am in today. I know I said this story would be finished by now but there is just this chapter and the next to go. Who knows I might make this a double update and finished it today? If you're lucky. **

**I own nada.**

* * *

**Family Reunion **

"Renesmee!" I heard the Cullens calling far behind me – my family. They were my family and they had been told that I had died. My own father left me out in the middle of the woods to die because he misjudged me. I couldn't believe it. Did that mean I was…half vampire? The thought made me feel dizzy.

"Stop!" I begged Sam as he continued running at high speeds through the forest. I had so many questions for them and I wanted them all answered and the wolves were taking me away from them. I couldn't let them.

"Sam, please stop!" I yelled at him but he just growled and ran faster catching up to my Jacob who was running ahead in the lead.

I pounded on his back several times begging him to slow down and stop so I could talk to them but he wouldn't listen. Was he really so prejudice that he wouldn't let me see my own parents? His own adoptive daughter was one of them so how did that make him the better person? Didn't I have rights to see my own family? How could they be bad anyway? They had helped me when I was lost and gave me food and shelter so how did that make them bad people? It wasn't fair to judge them just because they were vampires. They were my family.

The wolves didn't show any sign of stopping so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I took a deep breath before I released my tight grip on Sam's fur and jumped off his back. I landed gracefully without an ounce of pain and I breathed a sigh of relief at that. The wolves continued on ahead having not noticed for the time being except for Sam who I noticed freeze in the distance.

I looked behind me to see my family running towards me before I was engulfed in my mother's arms.

"My baby." She cried into my hair.

"My mommy." I sobbed.

We clung to each other tightly and I buried my face in her neck breathing in her sweet smell. I felt the other Cullens gather around me and everyone seemed to have a hand on me at once as if making sure that I was real. I burst into tears as I clung onto my mother tighter. I had so many questions but I couldn't bring myself to answer them; I just wanted to enjoy this moment.

I was brought out of my little happy bubble though by the terrifying sound of growling and snarling. The wolves had come back for me. I looked up to see Jacob leading them towards me and I cringed into my mother even more. Jacob, realising I was afraid of him, whimpered slightly as he took another step towards me.

I hid behind my mother which just made the wolves growl even more.

"Jake, please, she's my daughter." Mom begged as she stroked the top of my arm soothingly.

This just made Jake growl and I watched as his eyes darkened as they locked on the contact my mother had with me.

Everything seemed to irrupt into chaos then. The wolves started attacking the vampires and I was yanked away by Jacob who kept me pressed up against a tree and hidden from view by Jacob's massive body and fur. I tried to push him off me but he wouldn't budge and I let out a cry as I heard what was going on around me but couldn't see it.

I placed my hands out in front of me which was hard given the little room I had, but I managed and tried to push against Jacob's even more. If I was half vampire then surely I must have inherited some of their strength. I concentrated as hard as I could and I couldn't help but feel smug when I noticed Jacob inch forward slightly under my strength. He was trying hard to fight against me but I was small and an inch was all I needed to slip out as quickly as I could. Jacob fell back against the tree trunk and I ran free.

I gasped when I saw that Sam was just about to pounce on my mother. She looked up at his black wolf with wide fearful eyes, but seemed to accept her fate and that there was nothing she could do as she braced for impact, not bothering to move out of the way.

I didn't even think as I ran as fast as I could and threw myself in-between my adoptive father and my biological mother. The instant Sam saw me, he froze where he was and stared at me in horror and irritation as he tried to beckon me with his eyes to move out of the way. Jacob joined him and tried to pull me by my shirt out of the way but I stood my ground. I refused to let the wolves hurt my family who were innocent. Was this really just about prejudice? Then what did that make me to them?

"If you're attacking vampires for no good reason, these vampires that try so hard to be good, that are my own family, then whose the real monsters?" I stated glaring at each of the wolves individually. I felt my mother put a hand on my shoulder but I didn't turn to look at her as I watched the range of emotions that crossed each wolves face; each one echoing each other's.

Jacob looked at the other wolves before he and Sam dashed behind a tree to phase back, Jacob borrowing a pair of shorts off Paul as he walked past. They returned moments later with thunderous glares on their faces.

"Get out of the way Nessie." Jacob tried to alpha order me but it wasn't going to work; I was his imprint not his pack member and I refused to be treated like one.

"Killing innocents if wrong Jacob. They have done nothing!" I yelled.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged. "If their so precious to you then where were they when you needed them? We looked after you when no one else did and your own father abandoned you in the middle of the woods."

"Thanks for that dog." I heard Edward mutter as he shifter slightly to the other foot.

"Jacob they helped me when I was lost earlier. I know it was my own stupid fault for running away in the first place, but they helped me and looked after me. It wasn't everyone else's fault that I was left out there. Everyone else thought I was dead and before she found out, my mom looked so depressed walking around the house." I tried to reason.

Jacob glared at me before turning to glare at Bella.

"So you think you can take her away from us now huh?" Jacob sneered. "After everything." His eyes flickered to me again for a split second before going back to Bella's worried gold ones.

She was silent for a moment.

"She's my daughter Jacob."

"Yes Jacob she's ours." Edward cut in. "Not yours, ours. I don't care what claim you think you have over her but you are not taking our daughter away from us."

I froze at what Edward said and all of the Cullens turned to look at him.

"How dare you." I snarled at him.

"You leave me in the woods and then try to make excuses for what you did as if it would be alright and now you want to play happy families?" I demanded and Edward looked uncomfortable.

"I know that you think Sam is your dad sweetheart, but he's not. You can't have two fathers." He stuttered slightly as all of the Cullens, even Bella was glaring at him.

"Edward how could you…?" Esme gasped out as she placed a pale hand over her chest in shock and despair. Carlisle placed a comforting arm around her shoulder before glaring at Edward.

"Well I don't have two dads." I said before walking over to stand next to Sam. "I just have one." I stated proudly and all of the wolves beamed at me.

"Despite being a pain in his ass all of my life he still loves as much as any biological father could. Besides it's not about blood relation. It's about the people you grew up and care about because that's what a true family is all about."

Edward looked at me in shock while everyone else looked proud, but mom looked slightly upset.

"I still want to get to know you mom." I said. "But only if we can just get over this prejudice towards each other. You both want the same things: to protect your families and no matter if you're werewolves or vampires, can't you just get along for my sake? A great alliance could be formed out of this."

Jacob and Carlisle shared a look before Carlisle dropped his arm off Esme's shoulder and began walking towards Jacob. As he approached Carlisle held out his hand to Jacob and in a manner that was as old as time they both shook hands, both wincing at the difference in temperature. I smiled as I looked on and Sam pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry that I ran away." I apologised to Sam and he smiled down at me.

"It's okay sweetheart. It's only natural to be curious about your birth family and I guess…I don't mind if you want to see them as often as you like." He relented and it looked like this was a really big hard step for him.

I hugged him tightly around the waist trying to contain my tears and he hugged me back just as tightly. He was my daddy. He was the man that raised me and looked after me no matter what.

"I love you dad and no matter what I'll never forget that." I whispered into the bare skin of his chest.

I felt him smile.

"I know and I love you too kiddo."

I smiled and we pulled apart from each other.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the pixie vampire – my aunt – start to squeal in a really high pitched loud way making me and everyone else cringe.

"It's little Nessie's fifteenth birthday so you know what that means?" She shrieked. "A party!"

The Cullens and the wolves groaned while I just looked at them all with confusion.

* * *

**So shoot me if that chapter was short but like I said: bad mood. I hope**** you enjoyed it though and I hope you leave a review. Pretty please.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	10. Hope And Love

**This is a DOUBLE UPDATE so please read the previous chapter. Thank you so much for tuning into this story and I don't think I thanked everyone who reviewed in that last chapter. Anyway, I'm thanking you now: THANK YOU! You've been great readers and sadly this is the last chapter. Don't be sad though because if you like my work then there is loads of other stories that I am working on so feel free to check them out anytime. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

**I own nada!**

* * *

**Hope and Love**

"Come one Nessie, you'll be late!" Emily called up the stairs as I packed my over night bag. I made sure to grab my wolf a place it in my pocket before I forget him like I nearly did last time. I practically had a panic attack in the car the last time I forgot him. I went no where without him.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back before zipping everything up and throwing it over my shoulder. Today the Cullens were having a barbeque at the house where they used to live in when they lived in Forks. The whole pack was invited including the imprints and the elders and when everyone left I was sleeping there. Rose and Alice said that they had a big night planned with lot's of pedicures and manicures, all of which I was dreading. I had bit my nails beyond recognition so I doubted they could be saved in any way; a nasty habit that I needed to get rid of.

Everything seemed to fall neatly into place after that big confrontation that day six months ago. It was all a distant memory now. Sure a lot of the wolves and the elders needed convincing and some were quick to turn on me even though they had known me for years, but Jacob soon squashed those thoughts. I was still the same person. Just because it was suddenly found out that my father is a vampire suddenly makes me evil; it just didn't make sense.

I was aloud to visit the Cullens as much as I wanted and although that thought upset Emily and Sam, I still reassured them that I loved them and spent as much time as I could with them. The Cullens were very welcoming and ensured that I had everything I needed. Edward was never there when I went around and everyone's relationship with him was rocky lately, even Bella's. I hope that one day she can forgive because it's obvious that they are meant to be together and she is hurting over him. I guess I have come to peace with what Edward did to me but I don't think I could ever see us having a proper relationship – he never makes the effort.

The Cullens made sure to spoil me a lot which made me very uncomfortable. I wasn't used to getting such nice things and I was a very simple girl and didn't like luxurious things.

Still no matter what, Edward wasn't getting rid of me…for a very long time. Months ago Alice and Jasper travelled to South America and found someone just like me. His name was Nahuel and he seemed really nice. Everyone was worried now that it was known I was half vampire, everyone was worried about my future. I had seemed to grow at a normal if not a quicker rate than the average human, but Nahuel explained that it was normal. I would stop ageing forever as soon as I turned sixteen and would be around for longer than one hundred and fifty years. It made me sad that one day all of my wolf friends and family would die, but Jacob would keep phasing to live alongside me. I didn't want to think about all of that now though.

I finally made my way downstairs where Emily and Sam were both waiting impatiently for me and they gave me 'the look' before I quickly jumped into the truck. They climbed in too and we drove off to the Cullens' house. We rode there in comfortable silence and arrived about over half an hour later.

Everyone was quick to greet use and we were ushered into the back garden where the wolves were stuffing their faces and messing around like one big happy family. I saw Edward sat quietly in the corner and it made me hope that maybe we could develop some sort of relationship one day. I found out that he was a mind reader and it frustrated him that he couldn't read mine and my mother's mind. I guess he would have to suck it up.

I quickly grabbed a burger before the wolves ate them all and sat next to Jacob who was talking and laughing with Quil and Embry. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into his warm body as I looked around at the joy and happiness that was my family.

THE END

* * *

**I know I know, it was short, but it was never going to be long anyway. Thank you so much for reading and to all of those who reviewed and added this story to favourites and alerts. This story wouldn't be here without you guys. Thanks again to Rach199 and I hope things work out for you!**

**Later dudes! Imma outta ere!**

**Taurus Pixie**


End file.
